


Return of Voltron

by saintsfan165



Series: Voltron: Next Gen [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura McClain, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Blood, Character Death, Children of Characters, Corruption, Eventual Battles, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Keira Kogane, Loss, Lucas Shirogane, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Norah Kogane, OC character arcs, OC character relationships, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Peter McClain, Post-Canon, Prince Kallur, Princess Melenor, Raxxin Garrett, Ruby Shirogane, Slow Build, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: PrologueIt's been 21 years since Voltron saved all Universes from Honerva's wrath. It's also been 21 years since Allura died. Much has changed. The Paladins of Voltron have built new lives post Voltron. The universe has been at peace, outside of some planetary civil wars and the growing number of space pirates. They helped expand the Coalition to the wild frontier of the outer rim of the known universe. Keith and Acxa are bound to one another. They have two daughters. Keira (19) and Norah (17). Lance turned to Pidge while he mourned the lose of Allura. Eventually they fell in love and now are married with twins. Allura (17) and Peter (17). Hunk and Shay got married and had a son. Raxxin (16). Shiro had married Curtis. They adopted two Altean siblings. Lucas (15) and Ruby (12). Unfortunately Curtis died, making Shiro a single father. But he had his family for support.They made it a tradition of a family gathering on Allura's day, they celebrate the lives they have created thanks to her. Of course the Paladins and Coran still take their yearly photo with her statue. They're thankful their kids have grown up in a world of peace. But when Voltron reappears for the first time in 20 years, everything will change.





	1. A Different World

“Allura, we must hurry. I don't know how much longer we have.” King Lotor of Daibazaltea shouted glancing towards his wife beside him, as they sped towards their bunker.

“I thought we would have more time. That I could create a ship strong enough to endure multi-dimensional travel.” She replied.

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying that this might be a one way trip. That we may never see them again.”

They had reached their bunker. The went as fast as they could down to their laboratory. There they see their two children waiting for them. Crown Prince Kallur, a young man roughly twenty years old. He is his father's son. Purple skinned and long white hair. People would often mistake him as the King from a distance, it's only upon getting closer that you could see his altean markings and ocean blue eyes resembling his mother. Princess Melenor was a younger than her brother by four years. She would've been her mother's daughter if she hadn't had the bright yellow eyes of her father, and didn't keep her white hair just past her shoulders. The two turn to see the worried looks on their parents.

“Mother, Father, what's going on? What is this place? Why were we suddenly taken here?” Kallur asked demandingly.

“All will be explained soon my son,” Allura reassured. “But first your father and I need to prepare you both. So please put these on.” She says as Lotor brings them two old armour suits. The children look at each other and then back to the suits, the suits are dark navy blue with accents of orange and purple, they both shrug deciding to just do what she asked and change.

“Ok, now that we're in these terribly outdated suits, can you please tell us what's going on? I don't like this secrecy thing you and Dad have been doing the past few hours. It has to do with the Corrupted doesn't it. So please, just tell us.” Melanor begged. 

“I'm sorry my little one,” Lotor said hugging his daughter. “But you and your brother will be leaving us,” he sighed. “In these.” Gesturing to two pods as Allura activates the teleduv behind it. 

“But, there's only two pods. What about both of yo…” Kallur said as he was suddenly falling to the ground unconscious.

“Kallur!!” Melenor yelled. She starts to run over to him but suddenly finds herself falling to the ground slipping out of consciousness. 

Lotor picks them up separately and loads them both into their own pod. “I'm sorry little one, please forgive me.” He whispered into her ear as he lowers his unconscious daughter into her pod. A single tear falls from his face onto hers as he places a recording device into Melenor's hand.

“We are doing the right thing.” Allura reaffirms as she says goodbye to Kallur, placing a similar recording device into his hand. “This is the only way. We have to save them from the Corruption. They have to make it, they'll be able to save us all." She starts frantically typing on the control panel. “I just have to locate them first. No. No. No. No. No. Yes, aha, here they are, Number 101.” She finishes plugging in the coordinates and initiates the launch sequence. 

Lotor wraps her in his arms as reassurance. 5… “This is going to work” 4… “They're stronger than we could ever imagine.” 3… “They will save us.” 2… “They will find Voltron.” 1…. PREPARE FOR TELEDUV TRANSFER.

Tears fall down Allura's face, she doesn't know if she'll ever see her children again. But only they can stop the Corrupted. Only they can find Voltron. “Goodbye my loves. Forgive me.” She whispered as a bright flash consumes the room.


	2. Allura's Day

“Kids get back. We don't know who's in the pod, they could be dangerous.” Shiro yelled as him, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk ran towards Norah, Peter, Allura, and Raxxin. Acxa, Shay, Romelle, and Coran kept the rest back at a safe distance. The parents reach their kids just as the pod opens. A tall, familiar looking figure steps out.

“Stay back!!” Keith yelled.

“Lotor!!! How... How are you alive?” A shocked Lance asked. 

“Wha... What's… what's going on. Who are you?? Where am I??” Kallur takes a step closer to them but Keith draws his blade. 

“I told you Lotor… stay back. Final warning.” He barks

“You dare try to threaten me? I am Prince...” Kallur said cutoff, falling backwards as Shiro's robotic arm returned to his side. He knocked him out cold.

“I…. I can't believe it. How is Lotor even alive?” Hunk asked.

“We'll find out soon enough. Lance, Keith let's lock him up.” Shiro commanded. 

“Wait Shiro, there's something in his hand.” Pidge points out, prying the device from Kallur's hand. “Looks like an old recording device. Someone clearly sent him here to deliver this message.”

“But who?” Keith asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

*Thirty Minutes Earlier* 

“Something on your mind dear? Because it's clearly not helping with these dishes.” Romelle puts her hand on Keira's shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No auntie. There's nothing wrong.” She lied, “and no, I don't want to talk about the nothing that is clearly not wrong.” She sternly pointed out.

“So is it your father or your mother?” She asked watching Keira wince when she said 'mother’. “Ah so what are you and Acxa fighting about?” 

“We're not…” 

“Please, I've been Acxa's emotional support system for two decades, especially when it came to fights with Keith or his mother. So naturally I think I'd be able to tell when my best friend's daughter has the same emotional expressions on her face.” Romelle teased.

“Best friends?” Keira jokes.

“Well what else would you call two people that would spend all their time together laughing, gossiping about dumb boys, protecting said dumb boys from their own dumbness, and always being there for each other?”

“You're right. Sometimes it's just hard to picture my mom lounging around with her best friend as they both gossip. Especially about dumb boys.” She laughed at the thought of it.

“Well I wouldn't say ‘dumb boys’ plural, unless we were talking about me. With her, it was more like one particularly dumb boy that constantly had her worried. But then came a new addition to her already stressful life, a little purple half-glaran baby girl, if I remember correctly.” she nudged teasing Keira. “You might not believe it right now but your mom loves you and constantly worries about you. She worries more about you than she ever did about Keith. She just wants you to be safe and happy, as any mother would.” 

“If she was so worried about me, then why did she send the one guy who I felt truly safe with away? Why did she send him away, practically forcing him to break my heart?”

“Sometimes Acxa is more than just your mom, she's also a General for the Blades.” She said hugging Keira who was struggling to hold back her tears. “And while I'm sure she knew that sending Skurin away to help with the Skinglass outbreak would hurt you, she knew he was the best one to lead the effort.”

“But why didn't she let me know first, before announcing it to everyone?”

“Well that is something you'll have to ask her. I'm not some freaky mind reader.” Romelle laughs as she finishes preparing the last few dishes.

“Ok now Krol, err sorry. Keira, can you please help me with these dishes? I'm afraid this dumb belly of mine keeps getting in the way of simple tasks.” A very pregnant Romelle proclaimed to her goddaughter.

“You know Auntie that's like the third time today you've accidentally called me Krolia.” Keira said laughing. She was used to the comparison by now. Who could blame Romelle for the slip up, she was nearly identical to her grandmother in her youth. She had light purple skin, jet black hair that she left short and choppy, and yellow galran eyes. The thing that made her different from Krolia was she only had one galran mark, like her father, and a pair of horns curling out of her head, resting just above her hair, much like her mother. 

“Psshh, I know Keira, but you look more and more like your Grandma everyday. It seems like yesterday I held you in my arms, back then you actually looked like your parents. But it's just so hard not to compare you with her, you're both strong, beautiful, independent leaders. I just wish she had more time to come visit, I miss her. Your father and her changed my life you know.”

“I appreciate the kind words Auntie, but you do know that you tell me that story everytime I see you.” 

“Well just cus I repeat it, doesn't make it less true.” 

They both share a laugh and hug as they help Acxa and Shay set the dinner table. 

-oXo-

“What are those two talking about now?” Shiro leaned over asking Lance. The two of them were sitting back at the bar watching Pidge and young Lucas discuss some engineering hypothesis. Keith, who was working the bar this year, turned back to serve them some drinks. 

Lance takes two drinks from Keith, “honestly I've learned to just tune it out. I haven't been able to understand 90% of their conversations for the last 5 years.” He shrugged and made his way back to Pidge and her shadow. 

“Lucas has grown so much since last year. But seriously, I know he's Altean, but are you sure he isn't actually Katie's secret love child?” Keith turned jokingly asking Shiro.

“I HEARD THAT!” Lance shouted taking his seat next Pidge

“I know. It's kind of unsettling at times. He looks more and more like she did when we first met her pretending to be Pidge Gunderson.” Shiro smiled looking towards his son. He was glad that Katie and Lance were there to help look after Lucas and Ruby after Curtis died. He was an emotional mess, and struggled to take care of his children. For the past five years, Katie had taken Lucas under her wing to mentor him and teach him all she knew about technology and engineering. He looked so much like a young Katie, and now he had her brains and attitude, so much so that people thought that he was her son. Thankfully his bleach blonde hair and altean marks always gave away that Lucas wasn't her son. 

“Well it's nice that you're all a giant family. I wish I could visit you all back on Earth more. But since expanding our aid to the Outer Rim, we've been spread pretty thin. Plus with Kolivan and Kosmo both passing away…. it's been a little hard on us all. Mom has been fighting a lot with the newly appointed Co-Representative, she hasn't left New Daibazaal in a year. I think Norah hates me. She made an announcement to us all and it took me by surprise at first so I froze for a second to long and she noticed. She thinks I don't support her announcement and it's probably why she's been diving more and more into her work as a Blade. This is the first time I've seen her in 2 months. On top of that, Keira and Acxa haven't been on speaking terms ever since Acxa sent Skurin away to deal with the Skinglass crisis over 6 months ago. He broke her heart and she still hasn't forgiven her mom because of it. She believes Acxa forced his hand by sending him away. It's just, sometimes I feel like we're falling apart as a family.” Keith sighs.

“Keith, you're a great father. You're the leader of the family and they all put their faith in you. Just be honest with them. I'm sure all of you have been extremely emotional the past year, but just remember how you felt when you and Acxa finally opened up to one another. Where you no longer had anything to hide. Where it was just the two of you, not a blades or leaders, but as two people who loved each other. Just use that as an example." He paused as he watched the smile return on Keith's face. A smile that he hadn't seen in a long time. 

"Also, I think I could talk to Norah if that's ok with you. I'm pretty sure I gave a very similar "announcement" to my family when I was young too.” Shiro stated reassuringly.

“That could work too, but I need to talk to her first. And well I'll have to use a different version of that conversation. That conversation lead Acxa and I to making Keira.” Keith laughed as his mood lightened.

“Uncle Keith that's just gross.” The young altean preteen said from behind the two of them causing them both to slightly jump with surprise.

“Ah I'm sorry you two. She's faster than she looks.” A heavily breathing Coran said as he approaches Ruby and them.

“Ruby, what have we said about sneaking up on people and being nosy?” Shiro smiled as he picked up his twelve year old daughter. Although being Lucas’ younger sister, her features were completely different. She had long black hair with dyed red tips to match her red altean markings. She was still small enough for Shiro to pick her up, and despite her claims of being to old, Ruby loved when her father held her.

“That it's rude, and rude people don't get dessert.” She replied in a sarcastic tone as her father lowered her back down. “It's just that you and Uncle Keith we're standing there smiling and Uncle Keith never smiles so I ran to find out why.” she explained her reasoning for leaving Coran behind.

“What?? That's not true. I smile all the time!” Keith shouted in revolt.

“NO YOU DON'T!” Lance shouted from his seat, leading to a few laughs from Katie, Acxa and Romelle who were finishing setting the table.

-oXo-

Peter was walking through the forest just past the clearing where Princess Allura's statue stood, and where this family has been gathering once a year for the last 21 years. It was nice to have it back to a small, family event. Last year was the 20th anniversary of Allura's Day, so many people traveled from all over to make offerings and give thanks, that it didn't really leave a lot of time for him to mess around with his friends. They had their traditions of playing hide and seek in the woods since the they were five years old. Him, Raxxin, Norah, Keira, and his twin sister Allura always made the day about having fun and playing games. But Keira had outgrown their fun games about four years ago, leaving just the four of them. None of them were really bothered when she stopped, she was the oldest of them, and the four of them had always been closest to each other, being they were all the same age. 

“Wow bud, 12 years and you still have not improved at this.” He stated poking fun at Raxxin, his best friend. 

“Well excuse me, I can't help it that I don't blend in well with all this green and tiny bushes. If there were caves, you'd never find me.” He joked patting his smaller buddy on the shoulder causing Peter to nearly fall. If there were caves, his dark grey skin would blend in perfectly with his surroundings. “So where do you think the two losers are?”

“Well you know how it goes. They're bound to be together.” His sister and her bff Norah got lost in the woods eight years ago. Thankfully, they somehow managed to find each other and were able to find their ways back, together. From then on, the two have always hid together. “I'm sure by now they just use this time as gossip. A lot has been going on with Norah and her family.”

“Well..... why don't we ask them.” He shouts jumping out of some bushes to scare his friends. Neither express the reaction he was looking for. “Ugh, you're no fun.”

“Well maybe if you were silent and stealthy like me, we would be scared. To bad you can't be a Blade to improve your skills.” Norah teased. She might not look like galran on the outside but she was very much one on the inside. She had her father's fair skin, violet eyes, and face mark. She had her mother's purple hair which she had dyed black streaks through, unlike the women in her family, she kept her hair long, she was also blessed with her mother's horns. Most people thought she was just some hybrid alien and not a Lieutenant for the Blade of Marmora. 

“Yeah little bro. Don't sneak up on an expert of stealth.” His twin said continuing the teasing.

“You know I hate how you call me that. You are literally 3 minutes older. That does not count.” As his angered tone returned. 

“I'm just teasing.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“Egbeaen shsooa noajkes.” Allura said.

“Rbeau ajlos no noajkes.” Peter responded.

Norah and Raxxin just rolled their eyes. They hated when the twins spoke in their dumb made up language. Especially when no one else understood it, and when they argued, it could go on for hours. 

“Hello, Earth to McClain's!” Norah snapped at them causing both to snap back to normal talk. “If I recall you wanted to know what was going on with me and my family drama.” 

“That's right. And it's far more important than this.” Raxxin says gesturing to the twins. Despite being twins, they could not be anymore different. Allura had dark skin and hair like her father. She was short like her mother and definitely had her persona. Peter on the other hand, had adopted his mother's light skin tone. He was tall, with brown hair like his father. He also had his dad's goofy, carefree attitude, and was a constant jokester. 

“You're right. Sorry Norah. It does sound important.” Allura responded.

“Yeah I'm sure it is, but.... look what I was able to swipe from your dad's bar Norah.” Peter proudly stated pulling out a bottle of galran liquor. 

“I don't think that's a good idea Peter, Galran alcohol is no joke. It's certainly not for the weak. I had it once with Keira and it tasted horrible. Plus that....” Norah said unsure.

“Well I'll be the judge of that.” Raxxin interrupted grabbing the bottle and proceeded to uncork it. He takes a large gulp and shakes his head in pain and disgust. “Phew, that shit burns. What the hell is this?” 

“That's what I was going to say before you decided to just drink it you dumbass. That is a celebratory type of whiskey. You're only supposed to sip small amounts and let it rest on your tongue before you consume it, so Keira says.” She said as her frustrated tone switched to teasing.

“If u say so.” Peter says as he pulls the bottle towards him and takes a smaller gulp. He gives the same reaction as Raxxin.

“Ok well now I need to try it.” Allura said swiping the bottle from her brother. “Hmm, that's not bad actually.” 

“Told you, not for the weak.” Norah laughed. As the boys shoot her a scornful look.

A horn in the distance blows. “Hmm looks like their serving dinner in 5. We should head back.” Peter said.

“Fine, but let me fill you in.” Norah said as her and her friends rose from their seats.

She proceeds to fill them all in on the Kogane family drama as they walk back. Leaving out the part where she came out to her family. She wasn't ready to tell everyone yet. Especially when her sexuality could jeopardize her relationship with her best friend, whom she had very strong feelings for. 

The group made their way out of the woods into the clearing. They about fifty feet away from the statue and their families, when the sky flashed a bright light sounding as if it were cracking. Out of the flash of light, a pod fell to the ground, crashing about ten feet in front of them


	3. Prince Kallur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.04 I hope you know

"Nearly 21 years ago, Voltron saved not just ours, but all realities.” The recording of Allura said as she stood with Lotor's arm wrapped around her. 

“Our reality was nearly consumed by complete nothingness, and we promised that we would be prepared so nothing like this would ever come to pass. We began an immense amount research on multi-realities, for over a decade. We finally started our Reality Dimensional Travel project 10 years ago.” King Lotor continued.

“With the start of our project needing so much focus and time, we created an extremely advanced A.I. we had dubbed Vydraal. With Vydraal’s assistance studying quintessence, it made reality travel all the more possible. And more, we discovered several new strings of Quintessence we didn't know had ever existed. The newest string was discovered 7 years ago on the small colony planet Silaas. We sent Vydraal and a small team of scientists to study and learn the benefits and powers of this new quintessence.” Allura continued.

“Unfortunately, there were unknown complications to this new quintessence. Two years after their arrival on Silaas, something…. happened. Vydraal had changed. The Quintessence changed all of his normal functions. It gave him life. Part living being, part A.I. He turned on the scientists he was working with. They became his first Corrupted. This Corruption spread like a plague, consuming all life on the planet. It corrupted every animal, bending and breaking them, turning them into demonic monsters. The native people of Silas were turned into slaves. They mined the quintessence for Vydraal to consume. Eventually he sucked Silaas dry of all it's life and quintessence and moved onto the next planet. There he created his army of Corrupted. He sent them all over the colony planets, consuming quintessence and corrupting more people and creatures. We've been at war with Vydraal and the Corrupted for the past four years with no end in sight.” Lotor revealed.

“That is until 8 months ago when we came across our very own transdimensional comet.. We began construction immediately with one goal in mind.”

“We set out to create our own Voltron. Voltron saved our universe before, and now we could rescue ourselves by creating our own.”

“Unfortunately, two months after we began construction, most of the comet was stolen by the corrupted. We were forced to relocate the remaining comet here onto Daibazaltea so we could salvage the project in secret.”

“With so little comet left to use, we decided to turn them into two small ships. They were made to intially look like standard escape pods, but once activated can turn into our extremely powerful fusion jetships.” 

“We don't know how but Vydraal discovered our two ships and will try to take them and with that, he will have enough quintessence and comet to travel other realities and consume it's quintessence and life”

“We made the hard choice to send our two children, Kallur and Melanor to warn you, to beg you for your assistance. You the Paladin's of Voltron are once again being called to aid us. Please help us.” Allura finishes as the recording ends.

There is a long silence creeping over the room as the former paladins of Voltron struggle to find the right words. 

“What the hell happened to this universe?? I can't believe there's one where Allura is alive and ends up together with quiznacking Lotor!!!!” Lance angrily questions.

“Well according to this device it's the 604th universe in the literal infinite number of possible universes.” Pidge answered as she studies the device. 

“Well regardless, we should check on this Prince, see what he has to say.” Shiro stares with slight concern.

 

-oXo-

“Ah there you all are, I've been monitoring our uhhhh guest's vitals. It seems he is half garlan, half altean, just like Lotor. He also has two faded altean markings. He seems to be in perfectly good health. Although I'm sure his head will be hurting for a day or too.” Coran points out.

“Alright Coran, let's wake him up.” Keith kindly demands.

“Are we sure? We don't know what this Lotor look alike wants.”

“Yes. Just wake him up please.” Shiro asked.

Coran presses a few buttons on the panel and opens the chamber, releasing Kallur from his slumber. He drops to his knees in front of the former Paladin's, slowly coming to.

“What…. Where am…. Oww.” He pauses rubbing the left side of his face. He slowly rises a little wobbly still.

“Prince Kallur right?” Keith asks.

“That's Crown Prince Kallur of Daibazaltea to you stranger.” he responds recognizing Keith as the man who had previously threatened him.

“Ohhh pardon me you're highness, he really is Lotor's son.” Lance butted in rolling his eyes.

“You… you know my father. Where is he? I must speak to him at once. I command you to take me to him at once.”

“Lotor is dead.” Pidge says

“He's…. What? How? No, you're lying!” 

“Sorry, but in our reality he's been dead for 22 years.” Hunk said as he reaches his hand towards Kallur as a friendly gesture.

“I... I don't understand. Where am I?” Kallur said as his angered tone turned into fear and confusion.

“Please son, come with us. There's something you need to see.” Shiro said gesturing to another room.

Kallur hesitantly followed. He surveys the room they enter, planning an escape plan if anything were to go awry. He walks up to a screen with an image of his parents frozen on it. 

Shiro presses play on the recording.

The video ends as the group watches Kallur drop down to his knees. His heart was hurt, he was still confused as to why he was here, it left him with more questions than answers. He rose and stood in silence for some time.

“I.. I still don't truly understand. If I'm not in my reality, where am I?” he finally asks.

“You're from reality 6.04, you're currently here with us in reality 1.01. The birthplace of Voltron.” Pidge answered.

“Voltron. They sent me to find Voltron.” He spoke to himself. “And if you were the ones to find me, than that must mean that you ARE the Paladin's of Voltron.” He immediately drops down on one knee, one hand on his chest and the other behind his back as he slightly bows. “My deepest apologies to how I acted. I was unaware of who you were when I met you. I was terribly rude to you all.”

“It's alright son. Please rise there is no need for such a formal apology.” Shiro says putting his good hand on Kallur's shoulder.

“You don't understand, I was unjustly rude to our universe's greatest heroes. My mother would tell the story of the great Paladins of Voltron and how they saved all universes from total darkness. They were my biggest idols growing up, every decision I made, I made with the idea that Voltron would approve. And now here I am, in the presence of my biggest idols and the most accomplished heroes of all universes. It is an absolute honor." Kallur rises. 

“Err, that's the thing,” Keith paused. “We're no longer the Paladin's of Voltron. We haven't been for 20 years.” 

“How is that possible?”

“A year after, well the whole universe saving thing, our world's were truly at peace. Voltron was no longer needed, so our lions left.” Lance said.

“So this was all for nothing?” The sacrifice my parents made to send me and Mel here. It doesn’t even matter.” he sighs defeated. 

“Voltron or not, this threat is real, we will help.” Keith promised.

“Wait…” Kallur paused as he runs back towards the room he woke in. The former paladins pursue. He reaches the room and starts to look at all the pods similar to the one he woke from. He turns back with tears in his eyes. “Where's Melenor?? Where is my little sister??” 

“I'm sorry son, you were the only one to crash land here.” Shiro said with a somber tone.


	4. The New Paladins

“Ok, I know that everyone is confused and a little concerned about everything that's been happening these past two days, but kids I promise everything will be explained shortly.” Shiro said looking at his and the paladin's kids.

“So basically you're not gonna tell us shit until the last possible minute..” Keira who had pulled herself away from the group of kids commented. “I'm tired of being treated like a child all the time.”

She turns and makes her way to the exit. She was just about a step away from the door's opening sensors, when the door slides open. Keira wasn't expecting anyone to be on the other side causing her to crash into Kallur.

“Who the quiznack are you?” She asked slightly tilting her head up to reach the man's eyes.

Kallur starts to open his mouth to answer.

“Actually nevermind, I really don't care. Move.” As Keira grabs Kallur's arm and pushes him away. Standing behind Kallur however, was Kieth, startling Keira.

“Dad!!” 

“Dad?” Kallur whispered to himself as he glances between Keith and this new half-glaran woman trying to see the resemblance. Black hair, a similar face mark, nothing obvious though he thought.

“Keira, where are you going? Please stay, we have much to discuss.” He ushers her back into the room.

“Everyone, this is Prince..”

“Crown Prince.” Kallur kindly reminds Shiro.

“Right…. sorry. Everyone, this is Crown Prince Kallur.”

Keira scoffs. Of course this jackass was some dumb prince she thinks to herself. 

“Kallur, these are the children of Voltron.” 

“It is an honor to meet you all.” Kallur does a small bow.

“First, I would like to introduce you to my children. This is Lucas, and this little one is Ruby. They're the pride and joy of my life.”

“Hmmm.” Kallur ponders. “I was unaware that you were the father to Alteans.”

“Ah yes, they're my adopted children. I've been their father since Ruby was one and Lucas was four.”

“Well, it takes a very strong parent to raise two incredibly powerful children. That's some handshake you have there.” Kallur teases as he shakes Lucas’ hand.

“Whoa. You're very pretty.” Ruby says as Kallur bent down to bring them eye to eye. Standing fully upright she barely made it to his chest.

“Well I appreciate it little one, but please I pale in comparison to your beauty.” 

“My dad says that when we introduce ourselves to someone for the first time it's customary to bring a gift, usually a drink. I don't have any drinks, so I hope you like this flower.” She said pulling a flower out of her pocket.

“Thank you, this flower is the second most beautiful thing in here. I will protect this with my life.” He tucks the small flower info his armour and smiles towards the preteen causing her to blush.

“That's very nice of you Ruby, I'm glad you remembered some of the manners I taught you.” Shiro teased recognizing his daughters crush.

“Kallur these two are the children of the Red and Green Paladins, Lance and Pidge.” He signals Peter and Allura to step up. “This is Peter, and this is his twin sister Allura.” 

“Twins? They don't look very much like twins.” Kallur points out, “My apologies, that was quite rude of me.”

“Don’t even worry about it, that's what I've always said ” Peter says as he enthusiastically shakes Kallur's hand. “I think I'm gonna like you.” 

“Prin.. Crown Prince Kallur, it is great to meet you.” Allura brings her hand to meet his.

“Please, Crown Prince is merely a introduction formality, you may call me Kal.” Kallur takes Allura's hand as he gently places a kiss on it. “It is nice to meet another Allura, I know that anyone named after my mother must be an amazing individual.” 

“Most people just call me Lu. Feel free to call me either.” she blushed terribly. 

“Ok, liking you less!” Peter states a little to overprotective as he swipes Allura's hand from Kallur's and walks them back towards Norah and Keirs.

“He seems very genuine.” She whispered

“Yeah well I'm sure his pretty boy looks don't hurt either.”

“I didn't say that.”

“Yeah, but you thought it.” 

“Well, Ruby is right. He is quite handsome.”

“Not you too Lu, you're better than that.” Keira remarks rolling her eyes. 

“Don't worry, Kallur isn't Lu's type, right?” Norah butted in.

“No I guess you're right, he probably isn't. I like more of the rebellious type.” She laughed. 

“Next here is Raxxin, he is the son of the yellow paladin, Hunk.” Shiro continued.

“Hey there, it's great to meet you.” Raxxin says as he pulls Kallur in for a giant hug. “Just a heads up, I'm a hugger.”

“Yes… I… can… see… that.” Kallur says gasping for air. 

“Oh sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength.”

“Raxxin, my new friend, there is nothing wrong with being powerful and expressing yourself kindly. Many consider those to be very endearing qualities, I know I do.” 

“This guy is such a kiss ass.” Keira whispers to Norah and Lu as Shiro beckons them over.

“These are the daughters of the black paladin, Keith. This is Norah, she's quite possibly the greatest pilot the universe has ever known. She's also an accomplished member of the Blade of Marmora. 

Shiro's compliment caused Norah to slightly blush. “Uncle, please your giving me way to much credit.” Norah responded

“And well you've already had the uhh pleasure of meeting Keira. She's the oldest of the children, and also the youngest lieutenant for the Blades in 22 years.” 

“Norah, Keira it's an honor to me..”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it Prince Pretty Boy.” Keira says pushing his extended hand away and walking up to her father. 

“Dad, don't you think this is a waste of time? Me and Norah have important work to do with the Blades. We should've left yesterday. Why are we still here?”

“Honestly Dad, she does have a point.” Norah responded walking up behind Keira.

“That was the other thing. You two are staying put. At least temporarily. There is going to be a lot of sudden movement for the Blades and right now you're best served staying here on New Altea with Shiro, Coran, and Romelle.”

“So you're sidelining us?? We don't even know what's happening. What if something happens to you or mom or any of our parents, we can't just sit around waiting for something to happen.” Keira said angrily.

Keith shoots Shiro a concerned look.

“You know Keith, I agree. They're not little kids anymore. Norah and Keira have already been on several dangerous missions since they both hit 16 years old.” 

“Ok, well we will have to get everyone else's approval for their kids. It's only right.”

“Very well. Kids we'll discuss and have an answer by tomorrow. We promise.” Shiro said.

“Until then why don't you show Kallur the Allura Statue so we can have some privacy.”

“Hard pass!” Keira makes her way out of the room. “If you need me, I'll be in the training room.” She shouts back as she disappears down the hallway.

“Hey Shiro can you round everyone up, well have that meeting in an hour, I think I'm going to train for a minute too.”

 

-oXo-

 

Keira loved training. It was the easiest way to clear her mind and let out her anger.

“Castle, set training bot to level 25.”

“Power level set to 25. Confirmed.”

A bot dropped from the ceiling. Upon landing it immediately attacked. Keira was prepared. Her typical training was around a 20. But when she was pissed, she liked to challenge herself, she would even set the bot the max level of 30. It was impossible to beat unless you're a highly trained full altean, but that never stopped her.

After a quick fight, she triumphs over the bot as it crashes onto the floor. Two more bots came from the wall panel as they quickly cleaned up the mess. 

“Castle, set training bot to level 26.”

“Overridden. Canceling training bot.” the castle replied.

“Sorry sweetie, but I know you prefer training alone when you're upset, but we need to talk. Please.” Acxa said.

“Sweetie? You haven't called me that since I was Ruby's age.” Keira rolled her eyes at the sight of her mom.

“You're right, and that's because you told me you had outgrown that term.” Acxa paused. “I respected your request and let you become you're own woman.”

“What do you want?”

“For you to stop this.”

“Stop this? You started this. You decided that my heart was worth being broken. You decided to not tell me your decision. You were the one who...”

“Enough!” Acxa shouts interrupting her daughter. “I'm tired of being treated like the bad guy. Skurin requested the assignment. He chose to leave. He chose to break your heart. So please, grow up. You're not a little girl anymore and I'm tired of you acting like one. Me and your father raised you to one day lead the Blades or even our people. We need you to grow up. Things are going to be different now. And well, I'm sorry that you had your heartbroken, but it's part of growing up. You can either learn and move on, or hold a grudge against your mother who only wants to see you be happy.” 

“Mom… I…”

“Shhhh, it's ok.” Acxa pulls her daughter in to embrace her in a motherly hug. “Now, your father and I are going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon, so right now I'm going to leave you to your training and self reflection, but I hope you come talk to me before we leave. I love you”

Acxa walks away from her daughter. 

“I love you too.” Keira shouted to ensure her mom could here as she wiped away her tears. All this time she blamed her mother for her current state. It was her own fault for letting herself feel this way. She couldn't afford to be this childish ever again. She was nearly twenty years old, and her mother was right, it was time to grow up.

She drops to the ground and lays flat on her back staring at the ceiling for some time. She heard footsteps approaching and then someone lay down beside her.

“So, I see you and mom talked.” Keith asked staring up to the ceiling as well. 

“Yes. Why didn't you tell me that she didn't send him away. That Skurin chose to leave.”

“I tried. But you were so stubborn and refused to listen.” Keith pauses, “I suppose you get that from me and your mother. We are both very stubborn individuals.” He laughs as Keira chuckles in agreement.

“Well if I had to receive any quality from you guys it would be stubbornness.” 

“Speaking of stubbornness, I'm sorry for continually keeping you and your sister in the dark. Sometimes I just refuse to see you both as anything other that my little girls who thought riding on my shoulders was the greatest flight simulator of all time. I'm sorry.”

“I know Dad, I'm sorry too.” She sits up to face her father. 

Keith rises as well. “but I promised to tell you everything, and while I can't share all of it right now, there is some things I need you to know.”

There is a long pause between the two before Keith continued.

“You're mother and I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. We are going to New Daibazaal and then eventually to the outer rim.”

“You mean the “Wild Frontier” right?” Keira teased.

“Please only the natives of the outer rim fall it that. Anyway, we think that this is where the newest threat will arrive. The civilizations out there are underdeveloped and couldn't really stand a chance of an invasion.”

Keith paused again. 

“But the reason I wanted you to stay is because I need you to lead the group. You are the oldest of the children, you have the most battle experience, you're already a leader with the Blades, and right now your place is here.”

“So I'm a glorified babysitter.”

“It's not like that, things might happen to any of us out there. If it does, they're gonna need a strong leader to help. To inspire.”

“But Shiro is going to be here, he can lead.”

“That's true, but you all have grown up together. You all know each other more than ever Shiro could.” We all chose you. Everyone agrees that you're the one for the job.”

He rises fully and starts to make his way out of the room. “It's just something to think about. But you should go spend some time with them. Their by the statue having some Allura's Day s'mores since we never got the chance to finish the day properly.” 

And with that he exited.

 

-oXo-

 

“So, you celebrate my mom's death like this every year?” Kallur asked.

“Well no one looks at it like that. Out parents told us that we celebrate her bravery and courage.” Peter responded.

“Yeah, our parents said that we celebrate Allura's Day as a way to honor her. We have our lives and families and spending this day together as one big family honors her sacrifice. She would want our parents and us to have a great life.” Lucas finished. “That's what dad always said.”

“I get all that, but how does burning a marshmallow and making a sandwich out of it help?”

“Well because s'mores are the quiznacking best.” Keira said as she squeezed her way into between Norah and Kallur, and proceeded to steal her sisters s'more.

“Listen Prince Pretty Boy, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier.” Keira said as she turns from the fire to face him.

“I understand, my parents used to sideline me on important diplomatic affairs all the time. But please call me Kal.” 

“Nah, I think prince pretty boy suits you more.” She teases as Peter and Raxxin laugh at her jokes.

“Didn't know you to be funny Keira.” Lu stated.

“Yeah, you're more of the serious "shut up and fight me" type.” Ruby teases as she mimics a few fighting moves from her seat. 

“People can change. And I've always been funny, you just didn't know.”

“Sarcasm isn't being funny.” Lucas remarks

“And you know humor? Lucas you're probably the most serious fifteen year old I've ever known. And I grew up with Keira.” Norah teased as Keira shot her a deadly glare.

“I'm very confused, who is the funny one?” Kallur asked.

“I am!” Peter stood to claim the title. 

“Oh please.” Raxxin said as he pushed Peter causing Peter to fall backwards to an uproar of laughter.

“You're right, you are the funny one.” 

The laughs subsided as the group gazes upon the night sky and the heavens above. Suddenly a shooting star appeared. 

“Truly magnificent. Shooting stars are rare where I'm from.” Kallur stares in wonder.

Just then the star split into five as it turned in the sky and made its way towards New Altea.

“Does… doesn't it look like it's coming right for us??” Lucas points out. 

“Nah, your eyes just playing tricks on you.” Raxxin wrongly states.

“No, it's coming toward the planet. It's moving pretty fast too. Holy quiznack it's coming right for us!” Peter shouts.

“Everyone get down.” Kallur shouts. They all drop to the ground and shield themselves and eachother as the five "stars" land in front of them.

“Those don't look like stars to me.” Ruby said as Peter lifts her up, he had shielded her from any potential harm. 

Kallur tackled Keira, who had been the closest to him at the time, to help protect her from any harm, but their faces ended up a bit to close for comfort. Keira took the time to examine the details of his face more closely. Perfect skin, beautiful ocean blue eyes, and two faded altean markings. Well I guess pretty is an accurate description, she thought to herself. "Ok Prince Pretty Boy, looks like we're safe, so can you please get the hell off me." She says pushing Kallur off of her.

"You're welcome." He whispered to himself, rolling his eyes.

“Are you ok?” Lu asked Norah as she too had tackled someone to protect them. She didn't chose the person closest to her, she chose to protect her best friend in the whole universe. The most important person in her life.

“Yes, I'm great actually. Thank you for trying to protect me." Norah said thankful that the darkness had hid her increasingly red cheeks.

“No way!!! Guys, it's quiznacking Voltron!” Raxxin shouted.

The group recovered and slowly approached the lions. They were calmly sitting on the ground with their barrier shields up.

“Do… do any of you here that?” Norah asked as she was being drawn in towards the red lion.

“Yeah. I do. I think it's trying to talk to me." Keira responded inching her way towards the black lion.

“Me too.” Raxxin said approaching the yellow lion.

“This is weird. It's like it's pulling me in.” Allura said as she walks closer to the blue lion.

“You could say that again. It's like I can feel the green one inside my head.” Lucas said with a small amount of fear in his voice. 

“What are you all talking about. I don't hear shit.” Peter said.

“I too don't hear anything.” 

“Yeah but you're not from this universe, the rules are probably different with you.” Peter pushes back.

The five had been drawn to the barrier of the lion in their head. They all stood there for some time as if they were having a conversation with the lion.

Peter started to approach when suddenly the five of them simultaneously raised their right hand and placed it on the barrier. Their eyes all glowed matching the lion they stood in front of.

The barriers all dropped. The lions let out a unifying roar as the glowing had spread to their entire bodies. The glowing subsided as the five children lay unconscious on the ground. 

Peter, Ruby, and Kallur all ran over to them. Peter looked stunned as he noticed they were all equipped in similar looking suits of armour and in their hand each was holding a paladin bayard. 

Voltron had returned. And it had chosen it's new Paladins.


	5. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Koganes have been an emotional mess. Can anyone really blame them?

“So, did anyone just hear that?” Lance asked looking around the room for any sign of confirmation. 

“Babe you're always hearing shit. And it's always nothing.” Pidge responded.

“I know, but I swear that I heard something. It sounded like a roar.” 

“Lance stop trying to trick us.” Keith said.

“Yeah man, this gonna be like the time Keith missed his own birthday and we ate his cake for him. Then you said you heard Keith coming while we were eating, so I took off and you stayed behind to finish the rest of the cake.” Hunk pointed out.

“Wait, that was you? I worked so hard on that cake and Keith didn't even get any!” Romelle shouted in a surprisingly accusatory voice.

“I don't know what he's talking about Romelle.” Lance lied as he avoided her deathly glare. 

“So that's where Keira learned that.” Pidge leaned back whispering towards Acxa. “I always thought it was from Krolia.” 

“Please, neither mine, Keith's, or Krolia's mad face even comes close to Romelle's death stare. It's the scariest stare one could get.” 

The two girls giggled at the stupidity of Lance as he tried to avoid admitting he ate the cake.

“Ok well I think we're getting a little sidetracked.” Shiro said trying to resume the meeting. “Our kids want to be involved, it's best if…..”

A Castle technician burst into the room. “Excuse me everyone, I am very sorry to intrude on this important meeting, but the lions of Voltron have just been sighted.”

“Holy Quiznack!! Where??” Lance shouted.

“Uh right outside sir. They five lions landed at the clearing by Princess Allura's statue.”

“Holy shit Lance, you actually did hear something.” Keith said as he and the rest of the group ran out to the clearing. 

“The children were out there roasting s'mores.” Coran yells as everyone goes from a jog to a full sprint.

They come to the cleaning and see their lions have indeed returned. They also see their children right next to the lions. Concerned looks over take all of their faces.

“Kids are you ok? What the quiznack happened.” Pidge shouts as they get closer.

“Please step back we don't want you to, HOLY QUIZNACK!! WHAT HAPPENED??” Keith gasped as he saw his two daughters unconscious on the ground. They had returned to the outfits they were wearing that night.

“Keira! Norah! What happened?” Acxa turns to ask Peter.

“I don't know. We were just stargazing, and saw a shooting star, and, and” He studders with a panicked voice causing it to get higher.

“And the star turned out to be these five lions of Voltron, which flew down nearly crushing us landing bear the statue where we were situated.” Kallur intervened with a much calmer voice.

“But what happened?” Hunk asked as him and Shay were hunched over Raxxin.

“Please, is our son ok?” Shay asked as tears formed.

“I think so..”

“YOU THINK SO???” Lance shouts.

“Yes, after the lions landed we were all safe and sound. But these five started to act very odd. They thought the lions were talking to them.” Kallur calmly pointed out.

“The lions were communicating... with them?? But that means.” Shiro pondered

“That Voltron is back, but not for its past Paladins.” Coran says with some concern in his voice.

“This can't be right. We're still all alive, why would it choose them.” Pidge paused. “Why our children, we are more than capable.”

“Yes number 5 you would be correct in your statement, you are all still alive, but the lions work in mysterious ways. Perhaps it needs them.” 

“They still might not even be Paladins, there's no suits or bayards. They could still just be our regular, non war fighting children.” Hunk hopes.

“Actually Uncle Hunk….” Peter drifts off for when he spoke the five children woke. The parents flooded their children with hug refusing to let go.

“Ok mom, you can ease up. You too auntie.” Keira said trying to stand up, but her pesky mom and godmother were refusing to let go. 

“Do you guys feel… different?” Lucas asked the other four. Waiting, hoping, for any form of confirmation.

“Yeah, like something crawled up and latched itself onto me.” Norah acknowledged

“Hey sis, there's something on your finger?” Keira points and realizes there was a ring on her right index finger as well. “Ahhh!” She screams, “what the quiznack is this shit.” She tries to pull the ring off but it won't. She turns to see the other four trying to pull their ring off as well. 

“Daddy, help me. Get this the hell off me!” Allura cries out. 

“Don't worry sweetie, well get these things off of you.” With a reassuring smile as he kisses the top of his daughters head. “Okay, so how do we get these off? How the hell did they get there in the first place?”

Everyone was looking around waiting for someone to have a plan.

“Hey Peter, do me a favor and go grab my blade please.” Keith said finally breaking the long silence.

It took about five minutes, but Peter finally returned with Keith's blade. 

Keith had made his way beside his oldest. If anyone was tough enough to get a cut or two, it was her. He gave Keira a look, as if to say it's going to be ok, I won't hurt you. She follows up with a nod, knowing he will be careful. “Ok here goes nothing.” The sharp blade touched Keira first, causing her to flinch from it's cool touch. Keith had only just touched the ring with his blade as he got blown back several feet from where he initially was by an small force that came from the ring.

They looked back to Keira whose eyes were glowing a neon purple. The rest of her body started to shine a bright, blinding purple. Everyone was forced to look away while she shined. Once her glowing had subsided everyone returned their attention in complete awe.

Keira was no longer in her jeans and black leather jacket. She instead was in her paladin suit. 

“Holy shit, what just happened?” Keira asks as she checks herself out. 

“It looks like the ring is what holds the suit. Her emotions must be what's controlling the ring.” Pidge enquired as she grabs Allura's ring hand and tries to activate the suit on her daughter. A minute or two later, Allura's eyes were consumed by a neon blue as her body shined bright and revealed her in a paladin suit as well.

“Remarkable.” Shiro said as he watched Norah, Lucas and Raxxin all transform into their paladin armor.

“Are you quiznacking kidding me! This shit is way cooler than ours was!” Lance jealousy swore. 

Lance had been referring to the new suits. Each suit was a dark midnight black, with a glowing neon collar, a small glowing V on their shoulder pads, and of course a large glowing V on the chest plate. The color of the V corresponding with the color of the paladins lion. Keira was purple, Norah red, Allura blue, Raxxin yellow, and Lucas green.

Kallur, was completely silent this whole time. He had been surprised, to say the least, by the scene unfolding in front of him. He knew what it could mean. There was hope, he could save his universe. It would take time, but he could make his parents proud. 

“This is totally not fair!” Ruby shouted jealousy. “Why don't I get to be chosen. I'm way cooler than Lucas.” 

Yeah, why was I not chosen to pilot red? Peter asked himself.

“Ruby! It is not something to be jealous of. Being a Paladin of Voltron is a huge responsibility. It nearly cost most of us our lives. It did cost us our lives.” As he pointed to Allura's statue.

“And we don't know if we are going to even let you do it. Right?” Hunk turns to the other parents.

“Whoa, hold on!” Norah says.

“Yeah dad, you can't just say that I can't do this.” Raxxin pushes back at his father's statement.

“It's just, we were talking about limiting all of your activity with the upcoming threat.” Hunk said shyly afraid to look his son in the eyes.

“But this isn't your call anymore!” Keira remarks.

“Keira, that no way to talk to your uncle Hunk.” Romelle says as her sadness, concern and anger start to form in the direction of her goddaughter.

“I agree with them”. Kallur finally speaking up. He was met with various gazes, most of which were telling him that this was none of his business. “Look, alll I'm saying is that you were all their age when you became Paladins of Voltron. And you didn't have the past Paladins of Voltron as your parents or someone who can train you, to show you what it's truly like to be a paladin. This is a major advantage for them. No offense Coran I'm sure you were a very capable trainer.”

“Slight offense taken.” 

“You may be right, but this is a big decision for everyone. We had a plan, but with this, with this, everything changes. We can't just let you roam the universe.” Keith says trying to comfort his daughter.

The children were all ready to rebuttal, but stopped when they noticed their parents had all grown silent and were looking up at their former lions.

“What's going on with them?” Allura says as she waves her hand back and forth in front of her parents.

“Ah they must be communicating with their lions, it's a very strong bond they formed all those years ago.” Coran assumed.

“They can still do that? It's been 20 years, none of us were even born yet.” Peter asked.

“Of course, they're bond with Voltron is everlasting. It will never be broken, even in death the paladin's of old still are part of Voltron. A part of your soul is consumed by Voltron.”

“Nevermind Lucas, you can keep the soul sucking suit.” Ruby teased.

“No, it's not like that. More like a part of you will always live on with Voltron. Zarkon, King Alfor, Trigel, Gyrgan, Blaytz, and the Princess. All are apart of Voltron.” 

The former Paladins all snap out of their daze.

“Is everything ok love?” Acxa asks Keith as she cups his face into her hand.

“Yes, everything will be ok.” He answered.

“Alright everyone, let's go inside. It's late and we should all get some sleep. We've modified the plan and after a well deserved nights sleep we can all discuss. Tomorrow 9am in the main hall.” Shiro stated as he grabbed his daughters hand and turned back to the castle.

 

-oXo-

 

*One hour later*

 

“Hey Peter there you are I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you have a minute?” Norah said chasing down her friends. 

“I'll meet you there dude.” He said ushering Raxxin to continue on without him. “Yeah sure what's up Norah?”

“Well it's just that I wanted to.. “

“Norah, can I please talk to you!” Keith said from behind the two teens. 

“Actually Dad, I really need to talk to Peter about something.” She persisted.

“Well Norah, I'm sure your dad's talk is more important than anything you need to tell me right now. Just find me when you're done.” He turns and sprints down the hall, yelling for Raxxin to wait up.

“Walk with me, please?”

“Where are we going?” She asked as she followed him.

“To the hangar. I want to talk to you.”

This is the talk she was dreading, the talk where he tells her that she's different. The talk that she had feared since coming out to her family. The one that made everything awkward and angering between the two of them.

“Now before I open the hangar door, I need you to close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes? What are you trying to do?”

“Please, trust me. I need to show you something in here first.”

She closed her eyes with butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure what she was going to find when she opened them. “Ok open” she heard him call back to her.

Norah opened her eyes and saw a beautiful red speeder bike sitting under a single spotlight. 

“Dad I….. I don't understand.”

“Surprise! I know your birthday was three weeks ago, but you didn't come home and wouldn't talk to me.” He looked down as she saw the pain in his eyes, a pain she had caused.

 

“Norah, I'm so sorry.”  
“Dad I'm sorry!”

They both look at each other as the tears flow. Norah runs up to her father and jumps into his arms nearly tackling him. 

She wasn't “bite sized” as he used to call her, but it didn't matter to him as he lifted her up off the ground when she nearly tackled him from the force of her hug. He had his daughter in his arms, if he could only have one thing in his life, it would be the embrace of his daughters.

“Norah, I'm sorry. I love you, nothing has changed that. Who you love is up to you and you alone. I just want you to be happy, that's all your mother and I want for you and your sister.”

“Dad, I over reacted. I saw you pause and I assumed the worst. I thought you didn't accept me anymore. I've always known that Keira was your favorite and seeing your pause during my outing had confirmed it.”

“What are you talking about. I love you both. I would die for both of you. Do you think this because we spent more time with her with the blades?”

“Well yeah, it's just that you and mom were always with her when there was blade stuff going on. When I did my blade missions, you guys were never with me on missions or meetings.”

“It's only because Keira is older and therefore is a higher rank with the Blades. Her missions are more political than actual missions. Her situations are extremely delicate and while we have faith in her and know she can do it on her own, we're worried.”

“Worried about Keira? Why? She's like a stone wall. Nothing gets to her.”

“You'd be surprised. Obviously the whole Skurin situation was a big deal. I swear if he wasn't part of the blades, I would have beaten his ass for what he did.” He paused and Norah saw the anger in her father's eyes. “Anyways, Norah, you should know that all I've done since you joined the blades was keep my distance and push you.”

“I noticed, you and mom both.” She sighed pulling away from her father.

“Not like that. We did it because it's what's best for you. We gave you the hardest missions, sometimes even the most dangerous missions. We did the same to your sister when she was a Captain. You're a legacy, we were afraid that if we coddled and micromanaged you or your assignments that you would feel that you didn't earn anything, and we didn't want anyone else to feel that way to.” He looked at his daughter and pulled her back in for another hug. “Without us in the way, you were free to become your own blade member, you didn't have to feel like you just were handed everything, that's not what we want for either of you.”

“I've never thought of it that way. I just thought that you helped Keira from the beginning. And that I wasn't' good enough so I didn't get the parent treatment.”

Keith laughs sweetly, “you're always good enough. Always. And I could've done a better job showing my support, from a distance of course. So I promise, once we figure all this out I will be more showing of my support for you as a blade and in your love life, I won't “pause” ever again.

“I know Dad.” she smiled as they were still embraced. “So why did you pause?” 

“Well I paused because I thought that you liked someone, but when you came out, I was puzzled by it, but then I realized that I was right, you did like someone, just not the one I thought.” 

“And who are these two mystery people I'm crushing on??” She teased and finally pulled away from her Dad and made her way towards her new bike.

“Peter and Allura.” 

She froze.

“You had always spent so much time with them and Raxxin. And at first I thought it was just because you were all the same age. But I've seen how happy you were when you were with just the two of them. I saw the look in your eyes. I had that same look with your mother, after we finally had our first conversation with each other that didn't involve killing each other.”

Norah was still frozen where she stood, but had managed to turn to look at her father. She knew he saw right through her.

“So for the last year I've thought it was Peter that you were in love with. I was so sure that it was him.. and then.”

“And then I came out to you.”

“And I had to put together the new pieces of information. And I concluded.”

“That I love Allura.” She whispered to herself.

“Yes. You do. And I couldn't be happier for you.”

“How did you hear? Oh right… damn galran hearing.”

Keith laughed and walked past his daughter towards her new bike. “So, do you wanna know how this baby works or not?”

Norah smiled and sprinted to the bike. “I guess Peter will have to wait.”

“What did you want to talk to him about anyway? Keith enquired.

“I wanted to apologize. He's always wanted to be the red lion. Even when we played Voltron in the yard as kids he insisted on being the red lion. “My daddy is the red lion” was what he would say to us. I would sometimes argue saying you were also the red lion.” She laughed at the memory of them being young and foolish. 

“And you're apologizing because it chose you? You don't need to be sorry. You were chosen for a reason, all of you were, just like Katie. Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and I.” He paused as he remembers their first encounter with Blue. 

“Besides,” he continued “Red takes and exceptional pilot and you might even be better than me. Plus, Red is known for being temperamental and a little dramatic, and I don't know anyone more qualified than you.” He chuckled to himself.

“Hey!” She smiles as she softly punches her father's arm. “I am a better pilot then you, and I'm not temperamental, I just…. Have a slight attitude occasionally. And I'm only slightly dramatic” 

“Slightly dramatic? Thirty minutes ago you thought I didn't love you because you were gay. Not dramatic, that's to funny.” 

“So you gonna show me how to ride this hoverbike or not?” She asked with a slight tease.

“Alright, you're so temperamental.”

She playfully pushes him as her dad trips and falls on the floor. They both laugh. 

 

-oXo-

 

*2:45 AM*

Allura couldn't sleep at all. Her thoughts had been drifting in and out all night. She was so restless that she decided to hail the one person she knew would still be up at this time. 

“Hey Lu, what's up?”

“I can't sleep Lucas, and I knew you'd still be up tinkering on a robot or something.” she teased. Lucas and Ruby had practically been like her and Peter's little brother and sister for the last five years. She found that Ruby was the easiest to talk to about anything going on in her life, Lucas was the best for honest feedback. He never factors emotions into his advice or other's situations. He just looks at it like an equation, one that he solved with truth and honesty. And what she needed right now was the truth.

“Well it's not a robot. I'm trying to figure out this ring. There's letters along the sides if you didn't notice.” He answered flashing her his ring.

“Hmm, I didn't even notice that.” Allura looks down at her ring, “My letters are B, L, A, A. What about yours?” 

“T, K, L” 

“hmm wonder why I have four and you only have three?” 

Lucas smacks his head. “Of course!”

“Of course? Of course what? Could you be a little more specific please?”

“I only have three because the green lion has only had three paladins. Blue has had four Paladins. It's gotta be the names of the paladins.” 

“Of course, “L” is for my father, “A” must be for Princess Allura, and the last “A” is for me. But who is the B? I don't know much about the first paladins, other than Zarkon.”

“The “B” is for Blaytz.” Lucas answered.

“Blaze?”

“Ugh no, Blaytz. B.L.A.Y.T.Z. Blaytz.” He answered smacking his head again.

“No need to spell it out. I went to school to you know. Plus I'm older than you so be nice.”

“You're right, your mom always says to respect your elders.”

“Elders?? I'm literally just two years older than you, you little… little jerk face.” 

“Wow, you got me there. You found my one weakness, terrible comebacks.” 

“You've been spending way too much time with Peter and Raxxin.” She teased. “You're way to smart to be hanging around with the two guys who thought that a bird literally delivered us to our parents for like ten years.”

“They…. What? No, that's bullshit. They're not that dumb…. Right??”

“You'd be surprised. And watch your language mister. Or I'm telling Shiro. You know how he is about swearing.”

“Ok fine you actually win. But Lu, it's really late and Dad said we had to be at that meeting at nine, so I really need to get my solid six hours of sleep.”

“Very well. Seems like you're the old one though, calling it a night so early.” She teased as she watches him stretch and do some weird yoga pose.

“Goodnight Lu, I love you.” 

“Goodnight Lucas, I love you too little brother.” 

They both switched off their consoles. Allura delt herself slowly overcome with sleepiness, she laid back down onto her pillow, it had never felt his good before. She smiled as slowly drifted into sleep.

 

-oXo-

 

*6:00 AM the next morning*

One of Kiera's favorite activity during their time celebrating Allura's Day was waking up early the next morning, grab some coffee and make her way to her favorite balcony in the castle. The one she discovered when she was seven. The one she ran to everytime she was upset, or scared, or lonely. There was a peaceful bliss the balcony had brought her, and it was the best place to watch the sun rise and illuminate the land. 

She took a small sip of her drink and sighed a breath of relief. For a moment she had forgotten all about her new role and new problems. But those thoughts quickly returned when her new ring made a clink against there cup. 

She looked down, studied the ring, examining the lettering the Z, T, and K, and K. She figured the meanings last night as she lay in bed. The names of the former Paladins, Lord Zarkon, Tikashi Shirogane, her father, and now her.

Her and Norah had grown up hearing stories of her father's triumphs as the red and then black Paladins from Romelle. Of course they eventually came to realize that her godmother may have over exaggerated her father's battles and accomplishments, but it didn't matter, her father was always meant to be a hero. 

She thinks back to when her and the rest of the kids were small children, no more than six years old. They would play while their parents had important coalition meetings, they would play “Voltron” and she would always choose black, just like her father. But this was not playing with sticks in the yard at the McClain's residence. “How does it know that I'm the right one for the job?” She asked herself out loud.

“It’s because the rest of them clearly look up to you.” A man's voice answered from behind. 

She didn't have to look back, she knew the prince was there behind her. Keira was startled by his presence. No one except her father, mother, or grandmother could successfully sneak up on her. She was so startled that she spilt some of her coffee on her lap.

“Dammit!”

Kallur grabbed a towel from the table beside him. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to make u spill that drink on yourself. Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked sincerely offering her the towel. 

“Yeah, maybe don't sneak up on someone while they're sitting peacefully on a balcony that's three stories up!” She snatched the towel from him and stormed out of the hallway. 

This is my special spot. Who does he think he is trying to sneak up on me? What does he want? I swear Prince Pretty Boy is one more mistake away from getting his ass kicked. Keira furiously thought to herself. But was he right? Do they look up to me? How could he possibly know, he's just ass kissing again! This morning was ruined, hopefully “the new plan” is worth this suffering.

 

-oXo-

 

*9:00 AM - The New Plan* 

Keith looked around the room. Each family was bunched together amongst themselves around the large round table. Coran sat beside him to his immediate left. The Shirogane family to Coran's left, Hunk and Raxxin to their left. He looked straight ahead to the opposite side of the table to see the McClain's. To his immediate right was his own family. Pinched in between Allura and Keira was the prince

“Ok everyone, there's a lot to discuss. Shall we begin?” Keith asked as he silenced the crowd. “Wait where are Romelle and Shay?”

“Romelle was feeling, and I quote “to pregnant for this meeting shit.” Acxa said turning to Hunk to continue.

“And Shay has been a great midwife before, so she offered some help to sooth Romelle.” He finished.

“That's fine. I already told Romelle that she was going stay here. And I'm sure Hunk, that you and Shay discussed that she'll be coming with you?” he asked.

“Yes. She's not happy about it but she knows it's necessary.” Hunk sighed.

“Ok, kids. You're all staying here.” 

“What are you kidding!?”  
“We have Voltron!!”  
“You know we can help!”  
“Dad, what are you talking about?!?”

Keith held up his hand and the kids knew to shut up. Keith may not be all of their father, but they were all a little afraid of him. They once made him so mad when they were younger his eyes flashed to his galran state and it shook the kids to their core. They use it as a reminder that he is a powerful galran and not to be crossed.

“Let me finish. You're staying here to train. The universe is going to need Voltron, and we can't have you untrained and not battle ready for when the time truly comes.” He looked around the table to see the faces switch from upset to excited and hopeful. He looked to his friends and they were nervous, he was too.

“Acxa and I will return to New Daibazaal to tell my mother and koliv, err the new representative about the upcoming threat. We will have them start to gather the Galran Forces and head to the outer rim.” He paused looking down at his partner. 

Shiro stood, “From there, they will gather blade operatives and start some evacuations on the most underdeveloped planets in the rim.” he continued for Keith after receiving a nod from his friend.

“Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Shay will be returning to Earth to warn the Coalition and scramble the Five Atlas’.” Shiro paused looking to Pidge to continue.

“After we reach Earth, Hunk will remain with the Atlas I on Earth. He will make preparations for the newest recruits and Earth's defenses.” She nodded at Keith to finish.

“Lance will take Atlas II to the middle rim where he will link up with Matt, N-7 and Nyma who are currently on Atlas V. Pidge will be returning with Atlas III in two months to help house the lions for when you fully depart New Altea.”

“What about Shiro?” Raxxin asked.

“He will be staying here to help you with Voltron. Him and Kallur will be your commanding officers.”

“WHAT!!!” Keira stood up and yelled. “You're putting Captain Kiss Ass in charge of us?”

“I think I prefer Prince Pretty Boy.” He whispers into Allura's ear. Norah notices that Allura was smiling and blushing while Kallur whispered something to her.

“Keira please sit down and let me explain.” Keith said calmly. “Shiro will be handling the Voltron training. Kallur will be helping prepare you for the Corrupted threat. So in that regard, be is your commanding officer, is that understand?”

“Yes sir.” Keira said defeated slinking back into her seat.

“Alright is everyone on the same page?” 

“Actually… I have a concern.” Peter said raising his hand as if he were in a classroom.

“Please, voice your concern.” 

“Well me and Ruby aren't Paladins of Voltron, what are we supposed to do if we're staying here?”

“Ah this is where I come in!” Coran stood up. “The two of you will be helping me, of course Peter you are to attend the combat training, but I'll be your guide through all this.”

“Great…” Peter said unenthusiastically.

Keith watched Coran sit back down, "Alright well looks like everyone is up to date on their newest assignment. We will be leaving in a few hours, so I say let's enjoy this time with one another.” Who knows the next time we will all be together he thought knowing he wasn't the only one.

The next few hours were spent eating, drinking, story telling, a lot of hugging, and tearful goodbye's. Eventually, all their parents had departed New Altea leaving the fate of the universe in their children's hand.

Shiro turned to the group of teens and young adults, “Alright Next Gen, let's begin.”


	6. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little under a month since everyone had parted ways. The kids have been trying to form Voltron since then to no success. Shiro has been pushing them to exhaustion. Ruby has accepted her role of sidekick to team Voltron, Peter has still been having a hard time, he's still jealous and has been keeping his distance from the team. He's been very focused on his combat training with Keira and Kallur.

“You ok there Peter?” Kallur asked extending his hand.

“I'm fine Kal, you just caught me off guard that's all.” He responded as he reaches for Kallur's hand pulling himself up off the ground.

“You've shown vast improvement from when were first began combat training. You'll be a force to be reckoned with soon.” Kallur reassured with a smile.

“But not soon enough!” Keira's voice sounded off from behind the two of them. She had been leaning against the wall studying as both of them sparred for the last ten minutes.

“You're being to soft on him prince pretty boy, the only way he can truly improve is to fight real combat, one where he can truly get hurt.” She walked up and grabbed the practice staff from Peter's hand.

“But Keira, don't you think that if I know how to properly fight I would have less of a chance of being hurt?” He shyly asked.

“Perhaps, but I've watched you fight, you're afraid to be hurt.”

“Well isn't everyone afr..”

“No, being hurt is part of fighting. You have to be willing to get a bad cut or even lose a limb. In combat the goal isn't to not get hurt, it's to not die!” She exclaimed as she swung the stick at Peter's feet bringing him falling back to the ground.

Peter didn't have time to say “ouch” for the second he hit the ground Keira was swinging the staff for his face. He rolled out of the way as the staff slammed into the ground. He thought he had escaped but was immediately met with a blade to his face.

“Now imagine if I was an actual enemy, someone who wanted to kill you. I can smell the fear coming off you.” She withdraws the blade from his face and offers him her hand. He reaches and she yanks him up to his feet.

“You're right, I'm too afraid to get hurt, even when sparring. I've never really gotten hurt during any type of sparring or….. OWWW!!” He stumbles backwards a few steps. Keira had just punched him square in the face. 

“What the quiznack Keira!” he says holding the left side of his face. His nose was bleeding profusely and his head was pulsing with pain. 

“I'm sorry, but you need to get punched. Now you know real pain in combat. So would you rather be hurt or dead?” 

“Right now, dead..” he flinches as Keira raises her fist again. “Ok, ok, you're right, I would rather be hurt than dead.” 

“That's what I thought.” Keira said smugly.

“Now Peter, there's a towel and some ice packs at the first aid station in the corner by the exit.” Kallur grabbed Peter's head to examine the damage caused by Keira's fist. “Hmmmm. The nosebleed will subside, but this cut above your eye will require a few stitches.” he looked away as the door to the training room opened.

“Shiro!” Kallur yelled. “Do you mind stitching up Peter.” 

“Whoa Peter, you look like shit!” A female voice said from beside Shiro.

“Ruby! Watch your mouth. Come on Peter I'll help you.” He ushered him and his daughter to the first aid station.

“So how did this happen?” He asked reaching for some supplies. 

“Keira.”

“Makes sense.” Ruby said.

Shiro poured some alcohol onto a rag and cleaned the blood off Peter's face. “Yeah, I was training with Kal and I thought it went well. Keira disagreed, she thought I was to afraid of being hurt, that in a fight you're going to get hurt. The goal is to accept the hurt and not die.” He paused as all three looked back at the rising voices of Keira and Kallur who were probably arguing about their combat training styles.

“So she hit me, she said get hit now so I'm not afraid to be hit later.”

“Well she's right, doesn't mean she should've punched you, but she is right.” He had started to stitch the cut. “Ruby are you paying attention? Stitching up a cut is a very valuable trait to have.” He said to his daughter who was watching as the argument between the two had gotten a lot more heated. 

“Sorry, it's just that those two are always going at it about something really dumb. I'm pretty sure they hate each other.” she said as the two started to spar. “Like they don't look like they're pretending, looks like they genuinely want to hurt each other.”

Shiro laughs as he finished closing the cut. 

“What's so funny?” Peter asked.

“I've seen this before.” 

“Seen what before?” Ruby asked as she handed her father a bandaid. 

“Those two. They're clearly attracted towards each other. They just won't admit it to themselves.” 

Ruby's heart saddened a bit. She knew that Kallur wouldn't ever be with her, she was to young, seven years to young apparently, but the thought of those two together hurt. “How do you know?” She shyly asked.

Sensing the sadness in his daughter's tone, “I don't, I just hope that they are just hiding their feelings because I refuse to believe they hate each other, they're part of the team.” He calmly reassured and helped reinforce his daughter's little crush. “say Ruby, why don't you go tell those two to finish up the sparring session, it's almost time for dinner.”

“Sure thing dad.” Ruby turned to stop the two before they fall in love. 

“But we don't have any meetings planned tonight. Right?” Peter inquired.

“Well they don't know that.” Shiro teased watching his daughter yell at the two young adults with authority. 

“So do you really think they're into each other??” Peter asked once Ruby was out of ear shot. 

“How do you think Keira's parents met?” 

Peter sat there and pondered for a minute. It never occurred to him that Keira's parents had tried to kill each other before they fell in love. More than once too. 

“Ok well you're good as new. You can take the bandaid off before bed, just don't pick at it or it could reopen.”

“Thanks I won't.” He paused. “So how are things going with Voltron?” he knew the answer, but wanted to hear from Shiro.

Shiro signed, “they could he going better. It's been almost a month and I still haven't gotten them to form Voltron.” Peter was disappointed in himself, he was slightly happy hearing that they were failing. “I blame myself, I'm failing them as leader.” Shiro continued.

“Don't doubt yourself uncle Shiro, our parents told us all the hundreds of stories of you leading them to victory.” He waited to see Shiro smile, “maybe it's just harder for them, we haven't really had the toughest of lives and haven't had to overcome much.” 

“Yeah, we really did give you kids the world. Except Norah and Keira. They've been fighting battles for a lot longer than any of you. Especially Norah, she's had a lot to deal with lately and I think that when Red chose her she found her place.” 

Peter felt worse, he was struggling to hide his jealousy from everyone. Allura and Raxxin knew something was up, but he had been distracting himself with combat training and Coran's ridiculous lessons, he didn't want them to resent him for the anger and jealousy he felt toward Norah. 

“I'm going to go change out of these clothes.” he said referring to the bloodstained shirt. “I'll see you later Shiro, thanks again.” He got up waved goodbye to Ruby, Kal, and Keira. 

“Until our next encounter my friend.” Kallur shouted back causing Keira to roll her eyes and mumble something causing Kallur to shoot her a glare. Peter laughed to himself as he left, he knew that she was definitely calling him “Captain Kiss Ass”. Maybe Shiro’s right, he thought as he turned the corner.

“Oh there you are little brother, we were wondering where you've been when you didn't come to the movie night Norah was throwing.” Lu said from behind him. He turned to remind her of him being called “little brother”.

“Quiznack! What the hell happened to you?” Norah asked as Allura ran up to inspect his face. 

“You're sister happened.” He said a little to spiteful. He pulled Allura's hands from his face. “Lu I'm fine, Shiro already patched me up.”

“Qwsas jehsla?” She asked.

He rolled his eyes, “Yes I'm sure. Stop talking like that, we all know how Norah here feels when we speak in our cool language.”

Norah rolls her eyes in retaliation. “I wouldn't call it cool, more like frustrating, annoying, or dumb. Just a few examples that the rest of us use to describe it. Cool has never been used though.” She teased causing Allura to laugh. 

Peter turns back to his sister. “So what are the two of you doing?” he said looking at her unusual outfit. Is that Keira's jacket he thought.

“I was going to take Lu out on my bike. I haven't really had a chance to take anyone on a ride with me and I wanted Lu to be the first.”

I didn't ask you! Peter thought to himself. His face was flushed with jealousy and anger, just like every encounter he had with Norah since she took became the Red paladin. “Whatever, just don't let Romelle find out that you're sneaking out.” He turns and walks away towards his room.

Peter showered and changed into a more relaxing and less bloody outfit. 

He sat on his bed, his body was aching like crazy, Keira's training may had caused him to bleed, but Kallur's training regiment was no walk in the park either. 

He was exhausted and was slowly drifting into a deep slumber when he heard a loud knock on his door causing him to nearly fall out of his bed. 

“Raxxin, leave me alone. I'm exhausted.” He shouted.

“Dude open the damn door. Don't make me go get Lucas to bypass it.” Raxxin answered with slight muffling from the separation of the door. 

Peter moaned in complaint, but he knew that Raxxin wasn't bluffing. He would go grab Lucas to open the door, he's done it before, but that was to sneak onto some ship when they were younger.

“Fine!” he rolled out of his bed and opened the door.

“Look what I got!!” Raxxin whispered as he held up a twelve pack of altean beer.

“Shit, I could use some after the ass kicking I just got. How did u get this?” 

Raxxin stepped into the room and revealed Lucas was standing behind the enormous teen. 

“Yours truly.” Lucas said as he boastfully bowed.

“Damn Lucas I didn't know you were cool.” Peter teased.

“Please, I'm cooler than you.” Lucas responded as he took a seat on edge of Peter's bed.

“Suuuuuure.” Peter continued. “since you're so cool, I'm sure you've definitely kissed a girl.” He shared a slight grin for he already knew the answer.

“Yes I have! You just don't know her!” He refuted. 

“Oh yeah what's her name? Hmm?” Peter burped setting the empty beer bottle down. 

“Her name is Wendra.”

“Wendra... And where did you meet this “Wendra” if you don't mind me asking?” Peter said trying not to start laughing.

“I met her last week. I was accompanying Romelle and Kallur as she was showing him the city. I needed some altean megalytes for a device I'm working on. I went into a store and I ran into her there. She's altean too. She has bright orange hair, and blue altean marks. Here I'll show you.” 

Raxxin and Peter were both completely caught off guard when Lucas hailed her on his communication device. 

“Hey babe, what's up?” A delight filled voice asked.

“Nothing much I was just thinking that this may not be so formal but I want my friends to see you.”

“Awwww babe that's so sweet. I'd love to meet them”

He brings the screen to face Raxxin and Peter who's mouth's dropped when they saw the most beautiful girl either had ever seen. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. She had bright orange hair that went down to her shoulders, her blue altean marks really complimented her purple eyes.

“Hi there, I'm Wendra.”

“H..hh. Hi. I'm Peter.” is all Peter can muster to say.

“My name Raxxin!” He drunkenly shouts as he's already had five beers in the short span of time that passed since him and Lucas arrived. 

“Anyways Wendra, I was gonna hail you later, but I just wanted you to say hit to my friends. I'll call you back in like ten?” He smiled towards the screen.

“Okay babe! Can't wait. Muah!” She said blowing him a kiss. The screen fades to black.

“H...how?? She's way out of your league dude!!” Peter said.

“Not really, Katie tells me I'm a very handsome young man. Plus I'm extremely smart which Alteans find most attractive.” He pauses as he studies his friends jealous face. “So I guess that would make her out of YOUR league.” he teased putting the final nail in the coffin.

“OH SHIT!!! Lucas with the dagger!!” Raxxin shouts as he fell out of his seat laughing.

Lucas made his way to the door. He opened it and turned around.

“Who's cool now bitch.” A smirk came across his face as the door closed.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Peter asked.

“You just got roasted. That's what.” Raxxin answered as he pulled himself back up to the chair.

“Did you know about Wendra?” 

“Sort of. He told us the other day that he met some girl, but I didn't know who she was or that she looked like that. That kids got game man.” Raxxin said tossing Peter another beer and opening one himself.

“Why didn't he tell me? I'm like an older brother to him.” 

“Well he would've if you hadn't been avoiding everyone lately. Well more like whenever Norah is around.” he says hoping his best bud will open up about his distance as of late.

“So that's why you're here?” 

“Partially yeah. Me and Lucas noticed that you have been avoiding anything to do with Voltron. Or just Norah in general.”

“That's not true!” Peter lied.

“Dude, it's just the two of us, c'mon be honest.”

“Honest? You want honesty, fine!!!” He shouts. “I should be the Red paladin. I know I'm not but I want to be. I've always wanted to be a Paladin.”

“Everyone wanted to. We were young and foolish and the idea of following in our parents footsteps was all we could think about.”

“Yeah but now you actually are! Lucas got Green, which makes sense, he's more like my mom than Lu or I. But dad was always a jokester and brave, I'm both. Norah is a good pilot but why her?” 

“Bro, I get it.”

“How could you? You're the yellow Paladin just like your dad. I'm nothing, if I can't follow in my dad's footsteps what can I do?” 

“Anything, you aren't a slave to living up to our parents. This is hard you know, everyone is going to doubt us, question us, wait for us to fail so they can call for our parents to take over.” Raxxin sighed.

“I didn't think of it like that. I rea..”

“Of course not! You were just being selfish and jealous. You just want the title of being a Paladin. You thought it would be cool, you always have.” Raxxin's voice angered. “Norah is just as deserving as you! She isn't just a good pilot, she's phenomenal, maybe better than her dad. Who by the way was the Red paladin first.” 

“That's not fair!” 

“No, what isn't fair is making us feel bad for being chosen for something we had no control over. And that's what you're doing! Norah thinks you hate her and it's making things hard for all of us.”

“You're blaming me because you can't form Voltron! That's bullshit!” Peter's somber voice had been replaced by anger. “That's your own problem not mine.”

“I know! But you're not making it easier. You're cold and distant to all of us. We're a family and we need to act like one and just be honest with each other.”

There was a long pause between the two, they sat in the awkward silence finishing the rest of the drinks.

“Look man it's ok to be upset and jealous,” Raxxin stood up and made his way to the door. “It's just not cool when you shut us all out, we need you, we need the comedian.” He walks out and the door closes behind him.

“For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything.” He said to himself as he fell back onto his bed. He stared at the sealing for some time. “Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow I'll apologize and explain myself.” He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

-oXo-

 

“Whatever, just don't let Romelle find out that you're sneaking out.” Peter turned away and walked down the hall to his room. 

“What was that about?” Allura asked.

“Pretty sure he hates me now.” Norah shyly answered.

“Nonsense, now come on I've always wanted to explore New Altea on a hoverbike.” She grabbed Norah's hand and pulled her towards the hangar.

“And you're sure that Keira won't mind you borrowing and loaning me her black leather jacket?” 

Norah looked at her friend. She was beautiful, the black jacket really complimented her brown skin. She was born to wear it. “Uhhh yeah, she's cool about me borrowing it.” she lied. Allura noticed the change in her voice when she said borrowed.

“Norah! You totally didn't ask her!” 

“She was busy and you needed to look the part, she won't even notice it's gone.” She teased.

“This is her favorite jacket!! She's worn this to every reunion the past six years! Of course she'll notice.” 

“No it's gonna be fine. Don't trip. So do you want to go or do you want to go explain to Keira why you have her favorite jacket? You saw what she did to Peter's face.” She laughed while Allura playfully nudged her.

“No let's go.”

They climbed on to the bike, Allura wrapped her arms tightly around Norah's waist. They took off immediately. She placed her head against her shoulder trying to see. Norah's heart was racing as she felt Allura's hands wrap gently along her waist. She hoped that she would just assume her heart was racing due to the fastness of which they rode around.

They traversed the capital of New Altea with ease. The city had changed so much from when they were kids, it had expanded into a major city like back on Earth or on New Daibazaal. But it still had the nightlife of a small town. Eventually they had grown tired of the city, so Norah decided to take Lu to this spot just outside the capital to a spot she found overlooking the city and the castle a few nights ago.

The two sat down next to each other looking out over the whole city. “Wow, this is beautiful, the castle looks so beautiful at night from this distance.” Allura stated wide eyed at the beauty of the nights on New Altea.

“Yeah you're right, I've usually just come here to clear my head and reflect about my life, and convince myself.”

“Convince yourself?? Of what??” Allura asked.

“To tell you the truth. It's hard, and I think it's why we haven't been able to form Voltron yet.”

Norah turned her back from Allura's gaze. She wrapped her arm around her legs and placed her chin on top of her knees. 

Allura shuffled over to where Norah was facing. She put Norah's hands into her own causing Norah's eyes to meet her own. Her eyes were trying not to let any sign of sadness show, but Allura could read those eyes better than anyone. 

“It's not your fault, we're still figuring out what it's like to be a team. Everyone has issues, at least you've been able to access some of your lion's special powers, I haven't done anything with mine.”

“You'll get there eventually, I promise. It took me so long to get the a handle on being a captain with the Blades, this is no different. Just believe in yourself.” Norah reassured.

“But that isn't what you're talking about is it? What are you not being honest about? What's wrong? Is it something I did?” Allura panicked. Was she the reason her best friend, the girl she cared about more than anyone was doubting herself. 

“No it's me Lu, not you, never you.” She pulled her hands from Allura's and took a deep breath. “I've been keeping something, and being part of Voltron is about being honest and believing in each other. We can't be Voltron if I'm keeping this hidden from everyone.”

“I'm sure it's not a big deal, everyone has secrets. I don't want you to feel forced to tell everyone, we'll form Voltron eventually.” She paused, she watched Norah's head turn away. She put her hand on Norah's chin and pulled her gaze back to meet hers. “It's ok, whatever it is, you don't have to…”

“I'm gay.” She said softly.

Allura withdrew her hand from Norah's face. She had not expected that to be the secret. “Ohh.” Was all she could manage to say. She watched as her best friend started to retreat from her.

She unfroze and lunged at her friend embracing her in a hug. “It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of sharing with me. Thank you for putting your faith in me and being honest.” A slight tear fell down Allura's cheek. She was happy that Norah had truly revealed and opened herself up. 

“I'm sorry.” Norah paused as she pulled away from the Allura's embrace.

“What! Why are you sorry?” 

“For not telling you sooner, you're my best friend and I value our friendship and the time we spend together.” She paused and looked away towards the city lights. “I didn't want to lose you, to lose our friendship, to be alone again.” 

“Alone, you're never alone. Everyone here loves you.” 

“I know, I've been told several times.” She smiled.

“Several times? So I'm not the first person you told? That's rude, you just said we were best friends.” She teased as she poked Norah's arm. “So, who else knows.?”

“My family and Romelle she's like my parents sister, so she was there. I told them about three months ago. They all accepted me with open arms, contrary to what I had thought. I thought my dad didn't accept me anymore. But we talked it out before he left and I was completely wrong about that.” 

“So me and your family? I'm honored to he the first non-family family member to know.” 

“Well Shiro knows.” 

“Shiro!! Over me, gasp!” 

“Did you really just saw the word gasp to get your point across.” Norah teased.

“So why Shiro before me?”

“He found out. He had a conversation with my dad, and while my dad didn't out me, Shiro was able to deduct what the “announcement” I made was, as my dad had explained to him.” She laughed at her father's effort in trying to not tell his closest friend. “Shiro just wanted to give me some advice, he let me know that everyone here would still love me. He gave me the courage to finally tell you.”

“Well then I'm glad to be the second non-family family member you told.”

“Actually I didn't tell Shiro, he confirmed that he knew the truth. Technically, you are the first I've told.” Norah points out as the two stand up, it was late and they knew that they had to be back soon before Shiro or worse Romelle had noticed. 

“So you're gonna tell everyone soon then?” Allura asked as they mounted the bike.

“Tomorrow, but you're the one I wanted to tell first Lu. Just the two of us.” She looked back to her right shoulder and saw Allura's smile. She was the most beautiful thing about the night. But she wasn't ready to tell her how she truly felt. Coming out was enough for tonight.


	7. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were no longer any real secrets between all of them. A week ago Norah came out to everyone, and was loved just the same. Peter has admitted that he was jealous of Norah and he's sorry that he let his jealousy consume him. Everything was turning up positive. Now if only they could form Voltron.

Night had consumed the New Altea, another failure of a day. It's been one month and they weren't any closer to forming Voltron. Everyone had left their lions and reverted back into their normal clothes. The group was walking back to the castle to get some well needed rest.

“What's wrong with us?” Norah asked rhetorically. “I mean our parents were able to form Voltron the first day.”

“Yes, but we're were forced into combat and Voltron formed to protect us.” Shiro answered.

“Yeah but after that it took you like a couple of days to do it again.” Allura said.

“Ahh Paladins, Shiro, still no luck I see. Well I think I may have found a solution.”

“Really?” They all ask.

*Yes, in this bottle is a special remedy.” He holds up a suspicious looking bottle. “This bottle is a slight hallucinogenic, it should pull you into the “lion state” allowing you to communicate with your lions.”

“Should??” Lucas question as he placed his face directly in front of the bottle. 

“Yes, should Number 5. If not you'll just have a bad trip or so I'm told.”

“Well I'm convinced.” Keira said, arms crossed rolling her eyes.

“Well let's just give it a try. A bad trip won't kill us.” Raxxin said reaching for the bottle.

“Easy there Number 2, you should only consume one drop. There could be very dangerous side effects if you were to consume more.”

“Ok, well I say it's worth a shot. Everyone clean up and meet in the training room.

 

*Ten Minutes Later*

 

Coran had the five of them laid out in Voltron formation. Keira the body, Norah had her head touching her right arm, Lucas her left arm. Allura had her head rested up Keira's right hip, Raxxin on her left.

“This is quiznacking ridiculous.” Kiera said as she glanced over to see Kallur, Ruby, and Peter quietly giggling amongst themselves.

“Good now that we're all situated, drink this. Please make sure you drink all of it.” Coran hands the five of them a special concoction. 

All five made a disgusted face upon consuming the drink. 

“This tastes terrible.” Keira said. “What the hell is in this.

Shiro laughs, “trust me, you do not want to know.”

They laid around in their formation waiting. 

“I don't feel anything, should I feel something?” Raxxin asked.

“It's only been like five minutes Raxxin, chill out.” Allura said.

“Hey I was just thinking out loud Lu.”

“Well think quieter.” Norah growled.

They remained silent for ten more minutes.

“Sorry Coran, I don't think this is working.” Keira stood up, breaking the long silence. “I'm going to go clear my head, she walked out of the room. 

Yeah I'm gonna go bake something, whatever we drank really made me hungry.” Raxxin said as he made his way towards the exit.

“You're always hungry.” Peter teased. He followed Kallur and Ruby as the three made their exit as well.

“Well I'm going to go work on my bike.” Norah got up and cracked her back. 

“Well, I guess I'm gonna go video chat with Wendra, bye!” he sprinted out of the room before his father could object. 

“I think I'm just going remain here, do some yoga.” Allura said looking at Shiro and Coran with a kind expression that asked them to leave.

“C'mon Coran, we have somewhere we should be.” They both exit the room.

 

-oXo-

 

*ALLURA'S TRIP*

She sat in a lotus position and practiced her breathing for ten more minutes. Eyes closed, her legs crossed, her hands resting on her knees. She took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and was disappointed that she was unsuccessful in forcing the drug to take over. 

She is about to break her pose when she feels herself feeling sleepy. She falls backwards as blue consumes her sight. 

She wakes a few second later. She's in her paladin gear now. She looks around her surroundings. Blue everywhere, She's is laying in a few inches of water. The entire ground is covered in it as far as her eye can see, yet she doesn't feel wet. She turns and sees her lion sitting idly by 20 yards away from her. There is a figure standing in front of the lion staring at it. 

Allura stands up and cautiously approaches the figure. As she gets closer, she gets a better look at the figure. The woman is standing formally with her hands behind her back. She has long white hair that she let's drape down nearly to her hips. She has hair brown skin similar to her own. She's dawning a very regal gown, which is also blue. 

She looked familiar, but Allura couldn't place where she has seen her before. Before she had time to react, the woman turned to greet her.

“Hello Lu, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

“H..hh..how do you know my nickname?” Lu asked.

The woman laughs revealing her face, she has two blue altean marks and a crown. “Well it's a little weird to call someone by their name when it's the same as your own.”

Lu gasped, “Princess Allura?”

“Yes, but please there's no need to keep the princess part, Allura will do just fine. Unless you also think it's a little odd to refer to someone with your own name.”

“I can't believe it's really you! Your monument doesn't do your beauty justice!” She paused as the Princess smiled courteously. “You're right though, that was weird. Does Princess work?” 

Allura laughed, “the last person to call me that was your father. You look just like him. Except in the eyes, you have..”

“My mother's eyes. I've been told.” She smiled at the literal princess.

“I'm glad to see that Lance and Pidge found each other after my death. They both deserved happiness and found it in each other.” Allura smiled as she turned back to the lion.

Lu walked up beside her and stared up at the lion. “So what are you doing here? I assume this is all in my mind.” 

“Yes, and no.” The princess answered. “Your body and your mind remain in place on New Altea, but your soul has teleported here to the Voltron's spiritual plain. I'm here to help guide you. I can sense your heart and it's conflicting.”

“I'm… confused.” Lu sighs. “my best friend came out to me and I accept her, but I'm struggling to accept myself, I've always loved her, but as my friend. But now, I'm feeling something more, something I haven't felt ever. I'm scared.”

“My dear child, love is a complicated thing. Ask your father he was very complicated when it came to his heart and his feelings.” She gave a reassuring look.

“But what consumes you is underestimating yourself. Overcoming these feelings is the special connection that the blue lion has with it's Paladin. You underestimate your love for others and for yourself. Be patient. You must be patient if you are willing to love. And love must be patient and not forced or rushed. Allow love to form and take it's time. Don't underestimate the love of others either.”

The Princess held something in her hand. She raised it up to hand to Allura. “This is your Bayard, the weapon of the paladin. It adapts to you and your needs.” She hands it over to Lu. 

Allura takes from the Princess and it glows in her hand. It turns into a glowing hunting bow. She pulled the string back and and an arrow had appeared. She released it as it flew off into the far distance. She fired a few more shots in rapid succession. Each arrow exploded in impact.

“The not so classic bow and arrow.” Princess Allura said. “the perfect weapon for those who practice patience.” She smiled and put her hands on Lu's shoulders. “You're ready now. Don't think about the past, focus on the future.” 

Allura sat up gasping for air. She was back in the training room. She had transformed into her paladin suit. She felt herself holding something, she looked down to see the bayard.

“Holy quiznack!!” She shouted as she got up and sprinted to find everyone else.

 

-oXo-

 

“RAXXIN’S TRIP”

“Dude these cookies are looking really good, hurry up.” Peter said. 

He had been baking for ten minutes or so. He learned from his parents that cooking was the best way to clear the stress or pain. “Plus it's always nice to have other people enjoy you working out your problems.” His father's voice rang through his head. He was just about to pick up the rack of cookies to place in the oven when he felt shaky. He sat down at the kitchen table. The second he sat down, he was overtaken by yellow. 

He woke a second later. He was surrounded by yellow. He laid upon the cliff overlooking a desert. It reminded him of home. He missed the calm of the desert. He sat up realizing he was in his Paladin suit. He looked to see his father looking out over the cliff with the lion behind him. 

“Dad! Where am I?” He asked.

“Voltron's Spiritual Plain.” Spirit Hunk answered.

“That's so cool!” Raxxin exclaimed.

“I know right?!?!?”

“So spirit dad what am I doing here?”

“You're here to learn. I'm here to help.”

“Learn? Learn what?” Raxxin asked with slight confusion. “Is this going to be about how food is the greatest negotiator of all?.”

“No spirit son, you're here to learn about your place with Voltron.”

“I know my place, I'm the yellow Paladin. The left leg.”

“Yes that is your literal place on the team.” Spirit Hunk chuckled. “No, you're spiritual place on the team.”

“Ohhhhh that, yeah that makes way more sense.”

“You are the heart and support.” He paused turning back to the yellow sunset. “The team needs some who is always there to support them. You will lift them up, with you backing them, their possibilities are endless. You've already been told to wear your heart on your arm, but now, you need to use that arm to lift everyone up.” he spoke calmly and sternly.

“Technically, the phrase is 'heart on your sleeve’, but I understand. I promise I will do my best to he the pillar of hope and support that the team needs. I won't let you don't spirit dad.”

“I know you won't my spirit son. But I have one last thing for you. It's the paladin's weapon, the bayard.” Spirit Hunk hands the bayard over to him.

Raxxin takes hold of the bayard, it transforms into a giant war hammer. Raxxin is shocked at how light it is, he can hold it in one hand while a typical hammer that size would require two hands, even for him. He swings it around a but recklessly. “Spirit dad, this is the coolest thing ever.” He says grinning from ear to ear.

“You think that's cool? Point it at something.”

Raxxin does as asked pointing down at the canyon below. It fires a flaming hammer in the direction he pointed.

“Holy shit, this is the best weapon formed all time.” 

“Yes it is.” Spirit Hunk pulls Raxxin in for a hug. “Remember Raxxin, be the hope of the Galaxy. Support them, they need you.” 

Raxxin snaps back into reality with his Paladin suit on and bayard in hand. He sees Peter with his mouth opened. “Peter, how long have I been out?”

“Out? Dude you literally just sat down, next thing I know you're eyes are glowing yellow and you transformed into your suit. What's that in your hand?”

“My Bayard.”

“You're what? Hey where you going?” Peter asked as Raxxin got up and ran to find the others.

“What about the cookies?” Raxxin hears Peter shout in the distance.

 

-oXo-

 

*NORAH'S TRIP*

Norah pulls up a screen at the workstation. She presses play as music begins to play throughout the hangar. She gathered her tools and rolled herself under the hoverbike. She had been working for about ten minutes when she accidentally dropped a tool and it bounced out from under the bike.

“Shit!” She says to herself as she rolls herself from under the bike. She reaches for the tool when everything turns red.

She woke immediately from the red. She stood up noticing she was in her Paladin suit. She looked around and she was standing inside a dormant volcano. The red lion was sitting idk by near her. “Magnificent isn't she.” An elderly voice says from behind causing her to jump and spin around.

An elderly altean dressed in regal armour had stood behind her. 

“I know you,” Norah paused to remember the Alteans exact name. “You're King..”

“King Alfor. Don't worry my child, it's been several millennia since my time. I understand that you may not recognize me. And I'm sorry for startling you.” he politely stated.

“No my apologies King Alfor, I did recognize you, I used to hid behind your statue in the castle when I was younger. It was usually where I ran when I was upset. So seeing you in person is actually kind of refreshing.”

“I'm happy to hear that. Although you should definitely mention to Coran that my beard is to long.” He smiled kindly as he looked back to the lion. “She is quite remarkable isn't she.”

“Yeah she is, flies smoothly and is extremely adaptable. It's an honor to follow in such a great pilots footsteps.” she gave a slight bow.

“Please, you and Keith's pilot skills far outweigh mine. I don't know where the rumor that the best pilot had to fly red, because it certainly wasn't me.” He joked.

“You weren't a great pilot?”

“No I was, but I wasn't the best in the universe like you or Keith when he was the paladin of Red at the time.”

“So you've met him? My dad.” 

“Sadly no. I had only been with him for a short time, he was destined to be the black paladin. I did however, met his friend Lance, twice as a matter of fact. I told him that you deserved this, that he needed to convince your father that you are more than deserving. I'm glad it worked out.” 

“Thank you. You're reassuring words are truly encouraging.”

“It is not words that are encouraging, it is action, boldness. You are the red paladin. Do not be afraid to put yourself out there in terms of battle” he paused, “or in terms of the heart.” 

“The heart?” She blushed.

“Yes child, I can feel the fear in your heart. Do not fear, be brave, take some action and be bold.” 

“Is that why I'm here? In this.. volcano.” she looks around to confirm that it is a volcano.

“Yes. I'm here to show you that Red is brave just like their paladin. Ready to sacrifice, ready to take action. I believe that deep down, you are this person. You just have to accept it.”

Alfor holds offers up the red bayard. “The red bayard, the ultimate weapon for the paladin of Voltron.” 

Norah takes the bayard as it transforms into a flaming bow staff. It didn't burn her when she held it. She swung it around completely in control as if it were an extension of her. Her movement was like a beautiful dance. She slammed it on the ground and a flame shot onto the ground and traveld several feet.

“The bow staff is elegant and if used properly is a beautiful skillful fight style. It requires precision and accuracy. An up close and personal weapon for only the bravest of warriors.” Alfor informed her.

“Remember, don't be afraid to put yourself out there. Be bold, brave, don't hesitate and trust your instincts. He stepped back and bowed. Norah returned the bow.

She snaps back to reality suited in her suit with bayard in hand. “That was intense.” She whispered to herself. She pulls herself up and runs to find everyone.

 

-oXo-

 

*LUCAS’ TRIP*

“Hey cutie how was your day?” A familiar feminine asked from the screen.

“Hey Wendra. Uhh difficult to say the least. We still haven't figured out what to do with our… problem.” 

Lucas was hesitant to tell Wendra that he was a Paladin of Voltron. He wanted her to like him for who he was, not for what he was.

“Don't worry babe, it sounds like a tough problem. Are you sure I can't help?” She politely asked.

“No that's okay, I like to keep work and life separate.” He lied, knowing that being a paladin was now his life. “Besides it's boring and I enjoy hearing about your day, your days are far more entertaining.” He smiled.

“Aww, you have the cutest smile. You need to do that more often.” She teases. Wendra proceeded to explain and overly complicated encounter she had at her work. Her coffee shop stories always but him at ease. 

Ten minutes had passed as she was telling him ridiculous encounter after ridiculous encounter. Some funny, some weird, and one really creepy customer story. He didn't like those ones. 

“Hey babe I was thinking tomorrow we could hangout, I haven't seen you in like…” Lucas stopped as green surrounded the screen. He looked around to see what was wrong but his whole vision had turned green.

He woke in a vast green forest. “Whatever Coran gave me must have taken effect.” He told himself. He was standing in the shadow of Green. 

He looked to see a familiar face standing beside him. 

“You must be Trigel. It's an honor to meet the original green paladin.”

“It is an honor to meet another scholar.”

“I deduce that I'm here to learn more of my role with Voltron.”

“Your deduction is correct. I'm here to show you how to better yourself as a paladin. You are similar to the paladin known as Pidge, both in your I.Q. and smallish stature.” she teased.

“Making jokes are we?” Lucas remarks.

“How else does one break the ice?”

“No, I guess you're right Trigel.”

“Smart observation.” She teased again. “You must be smart and tactical in your decision. You weren't the one to jump into action without thinking of the possible outcome. That's such an Alfor move.”

“Alfor, the first red paladin. Makes sense why red is the temperamental one.”

“Correct again. Green here likes to be wise with the decision she makes. Much like the forest we take time to develop. But when we do, it's beautiful.” She gestures to the forestry surrounding the two and the lion.

“I understand my role, but sometimes I can be too emotionless when I make decisions, and overthinking can lead to failure.” Lucas responded.

“No one says you can be wise and emotional.” She counters.

“You are the green paladin because you allow yourself to overcome your emotions to make a smart decision. A scholarly way of thinking.”

“But will I be right? What if I overcome my emotions when I make the decision and it gets someone hurt?”

“Someone always gets hurt. But we walk the fine line of balance. That's what truly makes you a green paladin, the ability of balance.”

“Balance? You just said it was you had to be wise in my decision making.” He asked confused by the words he was processing.

“And you balance the decision between practical and emotional. It's the hardest thing to do is make a balanced decision. But you are the one to do it.”

She pulled out the green bayard from behind her cloak. “This is the….”

“Green paladin bayard.” Lucas interrupted. “The paladin of Voltron weapon of choice. Capable of adapting to the paladins style of fight, and needs.”

“Correct again.” She smiled allowing him to take the bayard from her.

It transformed itself into a rifle. “A standard rifle? This doesn't seem to fit me.” He exclaimed.

“Why don't you try it out and see.” She said.

He aimed the rifle at some trees. He could feel a button near the trigger. He fired and a burst of bullets shot out. “Not bad.” He said aloud.

“Did you press the button?” Trigel asked peering over his shoulder. 

“No not yet.” Lucas replied as he aimed the rifle. He pressed the button this time as the rifle transformed into a sniper rifle. “Whoa!” He said.

“Whoa indeed.” Trigel said smiling at the young teens amusement. 

“Now Lucas, now you're ready to be the green paladin and form Voltron.” She extended her hand. Lucas reached out to shake it. “Remember, balance yields reward. Focus, watch, determine.” She said as she pulled her hand back.

Lucas is pulled back into reality by the gasp of Wendra.

“Babe what the hell just happened? You were talking about going on a date tomorrow and then you're eyes turned bright green and this suit appeared on you! Are you ok?” A concerned Wendra asked.

“Yeah babe, I'm, great actually. I just figured out our problem. Listen I have to go, I'll call you back later tonight. Ok bye!” He finishes saying as he turns of the screen. He lunges out of his bed and sprints to find the others.

 

-oXo-

 

*KEIRA'S TRIP*

She had been sitting in silence watching the stars from her little balcony spot. She knew that after her last encounter here that Kallur wouldn't dare try to bother her again.

She sat in silence stargazing. Her balcony was the perfect spot to reflect under the night sky. Each year she came to this spot to reflect on what she had accomplished since the last reunion. She looked back on her become a blade initiate when she turned fourteen, when she first kissed Skurin, when her and Skurin confessed their love for one another, and so many more memories. 

Those had all been replaced. She was filled with new memories and new thoughts. Her sister finally coming out to everyone, Peter admitting he was jealous of all of them, Shiro training them to be Voltron, her failing at leading them, and that annoying ass prince. 

Speak of the devil, she told herself as she heard footsteps approaching. She turned herself around to yell at the intruder.

“Ruby!! What are you doing here?” She asked surprised, “I thought you were with Kallur and Peter.”

“I think that's the first time you called him Kallur.” Ruby teased as she approached the balcony.

“Well he's not here right now, so he doesn't have to know okay?” 

“Don't worry I won't tell him.” She smiled as she sat down next to Keira.

“Listen Keira, I just wanted to hangout with you. I feel like we haven't had our classic Ruby Keira talk.”

“Is that what we're calling that? I would call it “Ruby listening to Keira rant”.” She teased.

“Well that's probably more accurate assessment. But I like it when you rant. I always thought you were some super galran/human. I looked up to you, but always thought that I could never be you. So when you would break down it gave me hope that maybe I could be like you.” she let out a small smile.

“You looked up to me? Why? And why didn't you tell me?” Keira asked as her cheeks turned a shade of darker purple.

“You're the ultimate woman. You're the youngest lieutenant in the Blades history, you had your heart broken by some jerk and still managed to save an entire planet from a Weblum, and now you're the leader of Voltron.”

“Well now that you put it that way, I am pretty ultimate.” Keira bragged. Her smile had grown.

“But I'm just her to ask you something.”

“What's that?” 

“Do you love Kallur?”

“What?? That's absurd. He's the quiznacking worst.” She laughs. “Why would you think that?”

“I don't, I thought you hate each other. You're always fighting and making fun of each other.” 

“Well I don't hate him, yeah he gets on my nerves, and yes he's easy to make fun of, but no I don't hate Prince Pretty Boy, I just don't like him either.” she continued to chuckle. “Don't worry Ruby, he's all yours.” 

“Well good, now I can sleep well tonight.” Ruby stands up and starts to make her exit. “And I'm serious, everyone here looks up to you, we know you're flawed, but we still look up to you. I love you Keira.” She hugs her older friend. 

“I love you too little one.” Keira says as she returns Ruby's embrace. “Now you should be getting ready for bed, Coran has a busy day planned for you I'm sure.” 

“Ugh! I know, but he's so weird, I don't understand half the things he says.”

“Hey me neither kiddo.” Keira teased as Ruby walks away back towards the hall. 

Keira returned to her stargazing silence. She looked as the stars started to change, they were relocation among the sky making her extremely dizzy as she dropped to her knees. She looked back down to the Earth and noticed she was no longer there. 

She was standing among the stars. The Black Lion was a few yards away and she looked up as a galran hand had appeared in front of her. She looked at the face of the Galran strong emboldened features. The classic galran look. 

“Who are you?” Keira asked as as she pulled herself up, rejecting the strangers help.

“My name is Lord Zarkon. The first black paladin.” the deep voiced echoed through the void.

“So where am I?” She asked a little less hostile.

“Voltron's Sprititual Plain.” He said. He paused observing the half-glaran woman's reactions. 

“Does this form bother you? I can change to a more…. familiar face.” The last to words spoken by her father.

“Dad!” 

“In a matter of sense, yes.” Keith said turning and walking towards the black lion. “I see that this is the form you would rather communicate with.”

“Yes, I could really use my father's advice.”

“On how to better lead? How to be more like him?” Keith asked.

“Yes, I…”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Doesn't matter, he was THE leader of Voltron he knows best.”

“But you are you're own woman. You're too strung up on being like him that you're losing yourself in the process.” He turned to look back to her. “Do you think that he was trying to act like the former paladin Shiro?”

“He did though.”

“Exactly, and it didn't work. He had to become his own leader, his own person. You need to do the same. Don't do it like him, do it like you.” He had a slight smile of reassurance.

“But I don't know how. All my life I've tried to be the person my parents would be proud of.”

“And they are. My bond to Keith is still apart of him, he believes in you more than you could ever know.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Don't be afraid to fail. Be your own leader. Leaders accept failure and learn from it. That's the key to the black lion. Accepting failure. If you can accept that you will fail, you will be better.” Keith stated as he handed her the bayard. 

Keira took it from him and it transformed into a sword and a shield. She made a few attacks and counters with the sword. It felt right.

Keith had turned around and was walking towards the infinite void of stars. “Like father like daughter.”

Keira stood as she watched her father walk away into the darkness. “Thank You” she whispered. She looked up to the stars and closed her eyes, finally started to peace with herself.

She blinked and the stars had all returned to normal. She was back on New Altea. She had her paladin armour activated and her bayard in hand. 

She got up to find the rest.

They all met at the entryway to the castle. Everyone was excitedly sharing their stories and their encounters showing off their new Bayard until Shiro finally got a word in.

“So, what are you going to do now?” He asked the group.

“C'mon guys.” Keira said to the group, “Let's form Voltron.”


	8. The Atlas III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month has passed. The team is clicking on all cylinders, forming Voltron with relative ease. The Atlas III should be arriving any day. They're eager to see some familiar faces, eager to leave New Altea and join the fight. Eager to save the universe.

Kallur was walking along the corridors of the Castle, he had explored every inch of the place since his arrival two months ago. He's been feeling anxious, there's been no reports of corrupted anywhere in the Galaxy. Had he been sent here to warn of the threat, or to start over. 

He had been walking aimlessly lost in his thoughts. He noticed a faint white glow coming from around the corner. He approaches with caution. 

He peeks around the corner to see Ruby. Her hand is glowing a bright white, she was practicing Altean Alchemy, a long lost art in his universe. Only a select few Alteans were able to muster the power of quintessence from within.

“Impressive.” he applauds causing Ruby to jump. “I was not aware that you were an alchemist.”

“Kal!” She shouted surprised. “It's not what it looks like, I'm not an alchemist, I was just, playing.” 

“There's nothing to be ashamed of Ruby,” Kallur kneels down and picks her chin up with his hand. “Altean alchemists are extremely rare and quite powerful where I'm from.” He smiled at her with reassurance.

Ruby sighs, “the Princess was an alchemist. She used her knowledge and quintessence powers to sacrifice herself and save the world. My dad saw that I had the same skills and made me promise to never use it.”

“Because he was afraid that someday you might encounter the same fate. It's understandable.” Kallur stands pulling Ruby up with him, the two start to walk aimlessly together down the hall.

“But Ruby, never be ashamed of your powers, alchemists are brilliant beings. You know, my sister was an alchemist.”

“I didn't know you had a sister. You've never mentioned her before.” She looked to see the pain in his eyes at the mention of her.

“Melanor, or Mel as we all called her. She was brilliant, a mere clone of my mother. She had my dad's yellow glaran eyes though.” He paused as his heart sank. “She was sixteen years old. Yesterday would've been her birthday.” Some tears fall down his cheeks.

“She sounds nice. What happened to her?” Ruby kindly asks as she grabs his hand, she wants him to know she's here.

“I don't know.” Kallur stopped. They had come to a familiar balcony. One that usually has a mean woman sitting by it. This time however, the balcony sat vacant. He walked over with Ruby as they sat down.

“That's the worst part,” he continued. “I don't know what happened to my little sister. We were both sent here, but only I arrived.” This time he wasn't holding back as the tears just flowed.

“Kal, it's ok. You'll find her, I just know it. If your sister is anything like you well, well then I'm sure that nothing will stop her until she is reunited with you.”

“You're inspiring words and tone are a comfort. Thank you.” He smiled wiping the tears from his face. “This is the first time I've talked about how I've been feeling, it's nice to have someone to share with.”

“Of course. I’m here for you, we all are.” She pulled Kallur in for an altean sized hug. She quickly released knowing that he was probably struggling to breath. 

“So let's make a deal little one.” Kallur teased. 

Ruby frowned at the term. “Please don't call me little one, I'm almost thirteen, and nearly as tall as Lucas.”

“Almost?” He asked.

“Yep, I'll be thirteen in 32 days. So wait, what's this deal?”

“You don't go around telling people you saw the Crown Prince crying, and I won't disclose what I saw you doing. Sound good?” He smirked at the young one. She does remind him greatly of Melanor.

“Deal.”

“Ok well why don't we go find Keira and bother her.” Kallur rose pulling Ruby up as well.

“That shouldn't be to hard, practically anything you do bothers her.” The two laugh.

Keira had been hiding around the corner. She was going to her thinking balcony to relax and meditate when she saw Kallur and Ruby taking a seat.

That motherquiznaker. How many times do I have to tell him to stay out of this spot, she asked herself. She sat in silence as she listened to Kallur reveal his feelings and that he had a sister to Ruby. She was clearly becoming everyone's go to source to confide it. 

She could feel the pain in Kallur's voice as he talked about his sister. It made her think about if their roles had been reversed would she be able to keep up appearances. No, she probably couldn't, she concluded.

She heard the two mention her name and snapped out of her thoughts. She figured this would be her time to make an entrance. 

“Looking for me?” She asked rounding the corner with a smug grin.

The two confidantes jump from her surprise arrival. “Keira!” Kallur exclaimed. “How long have you been there?”

“I just showed up and heard my name,” she lied. “But more importantly how long have you been here?” She playfully winks at Ruby. 

“Not long we were just leaving.” Ruby answered. “Sorry, we know this is your special spot.”

“Ruby, you're more than welcome to be here. Prince Pretty Boy on the other hand,” she glowers. “He knows that I hate seeing him here.” 

“Well I don't see why I have to avoid this part of the castle just because you like it.” He remarks, a slight bitterness overtaking his tone.

“Well I see your dumb face enough during the day, it's just nice to have some peace and quiet without some formal apology or compliment. But nope, I can't have that since you're always bothering me.” Her tone had shifted from playfully annoyed to anger.

“I can't help it. Its how I was raised, I am a good damn quiznacking prince.” his voiced raised.

“Well pardon me your highness, I guess you're just not used to not having someone kiss your ass. I'm sure you've been told yes all your quiznacking life.” Keira raised her voice to match his.

Norah and Allura were walking down the hall on the opposite side of the corridor when they heard the yelling. “Oh shit, looks like your sister and Kallur are having another fight. This outta be good.” Allura exclaims as they both turn around and follow the shouting. 

“All I'm saying is that you can't claim this spot as your own. That's not how shit works.” Kallur's voice still rising with anger.

“Yes I can! I've been doing so for the last four years and no one has complained.” Her fist clenched.

“Maybe that's because everyone knows you're kind of a bitch and are to afraid to speak up?!?” his fist also clenched.

“What the fuck did you just call me?!?” The softness she had felt for him a mere five minutes ago had all but vanished. Rage, pure rage. “No one calls me a bitch and lives! You, me, courtyard five minutes!” 

Norah jumps in front of her sister who was slowly charging towards Kallur. “Why don't we dual tomorrow morning. It's late, I'm sure we don't want to have to wake the medbay crew this late.” she softly spoke hoping that they would take the bait.

“That's a great idea Norah, right Ruby?” Allura seconding the idea and shooting Ruby a concerned look.

“Yeah, it's been a long day for everyone we should rest up and then you guys can beat the shit out of each other.” 

“Ruby, language.” Allura points out.

“Fine…” Keira agreed through her clenched jaw. “The third courtyard, in the garden. Noon. You'll pay.” She turned and walked away as she made her way to her room.

Everyone turned to Kallur with a concerned look.

“Listen I'm sorry, I obviously didn't mean to call her that. She just got on my nerves and her attitude, it just got to me. It's been a very emotional night. I'm sure if I explain that I'm sorry she'll reconsider.” He had returned to the calm demeanor he always showed.

“Not likely, my sister is not a forgiving person. Lu should know she was there.” Norah said.

“Yeah we were about 12 and the Koganes came to visit Earth. Me, Peter, Norah, and Keira were playing and Keira accidentally knocked Peter off the tree. He called her a bitch, he didn't even know the term he just heard it on TV.”

“And basically my sister freaked jumped off the tree and broke his arm.” Norah finished for Allura.

“So yeah Peter learned it the hard way. So did Raxxin.” Allura paused a slight smile appeared on the corner of her mouth. “That one is much funnier.”

“It was Ruby's 10th birthday and everyone was having a big party. Keira and Peter worked together and stole some alcohol for us all while the adults were distracted.” Norah said.

“Wait I don't remember this, this was only like three years ago.” Ruby interrupted.

“Well yeah you were ten and the focus of the party. You wouldn't know, none of the adults do.” Allura answered and looked back at Kallur. “We were doing a truth/dare/or drink game. Peter dared Raxxin to say something to Keira. We didn't know what because Peter had whispered it to him.” 

“Had we known, we would've advised him to just drink.” Norah teased. “Raxxin looked her straight in the face and called her a stupid bitch. He didn't even have time to apologize because Keira cracked the glass bottle onto his face and knocked him out.”

“Holy quiznack.” Was all Kallur could manage to say. 

“So yeah, bitch is her trigger word. You're just lucky she didn't like stab you on the spot, that I stepped in and stopped her.” She walked up and put her hand on Kallur's shoulder. “It's been nice knowing you, sleep well.” 

Allura walks up to him. “Good luck 'Prince Pretty Boy’ you'll need it. She gives him a small hug and then follows Norah.

“What did I just do?” He looks down to Ruby with fear settling on his face.

 

-oXo-

 

*The Next Day*

It was around 11:30 A.M. The crew had just finished an intense workout with Shiro. They were walking back to their rooms.

“Listen guys it's gonna be awesome, Kallur and Keira in the ultimate fight.” Norah convincingly asking Peter, Lucas, and Raxxin to join them to watch. 

“Please it'll be no more than their typical “fight”.” Peter said uninterested.

“Not this time.” Allura stated. “Kallur called her a bitch.”

Raxxin had spit out the water he had been drinking during the conversation. “He what?? How is he even alive?” 

“I stepped in, didn't need Shiro or Romelle to hear. Plus I thought maybe she would cool off after a nights sleep.” Norah said hopeful.

“Yeah right, she nearly ripped my head off like five separate times during our sparring sesh. Usually it's just once or twice.” Peter said frantically.

“So looks like we're going to the garden. Let's change and I'll see you in 30.” Allura confirmed as she stepped into her room.

*Noon*

Keira had been sitting quietly with her back turned to everyone meditating in the lotus pose. She did so before every dual, it had brought her the inner peace she needed before a fight.

“..... forgive me.” She barely heard. She had tuned out the rest of the world. Just waiting for noon to strike.

Kallur was trying to plea to Keira. She wasn't listening. He turned to look over at the four paladin's and Ruby. They were far to engaged in this dual. He shot Ruby and “help” look, but she just shrugged. He gave the same look to Norah. Surely her sister could talk her out of this, he thought. She just blew him a kiss and gave him a thumbs up. 

Keira rose with the grand clock's ring. 

“Listen Keira, I have no desire to fight. I'm no slouch when it comes to combat, top of my class I might add, but I have no desire to fight.” He pleaded one last time. 

She sprints towards him transforming into her Paladin suit with her bayard in hand. She started to swing trying blade towards him. Kallur is prepared with a counter, but Keira had sensed his counter coming, she had watched his counters for months. She pulled back mid-swing and spun around behind Kallur tripping and disarming him. 

It was that quick. Thirty seconds maybe, and Keira had her blade to Kallur's throat. 

Kallur never doubted his fighting ability, he was top of his class and it wasn't even close. He had been in life or death duals before, he was ready to defend himself as if he were in real combat. But when Keira had disarmed him in one swift move, he knew he never stood a chance. 

“Wow…” was all he could manage to say.

Keira withdrew the blade from his throat. She offered him her hand. Kallur carefully took it. She pulled him to within a inch of her face. 

“Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again.” She then pushed him back and started to walk away. 

“ATTENTION ALL CASTLE MEMBERS THE ALTAS III HAS ENTERED THE ATMOSPHERE. A SMALL SHUTTLE WILL BE LANDING IN FIVE MINUTES.” Coran's voice echoed through garden.

“Mom!” Peter and Allura yelled in unison. They sprinted out of the garden with Keira, Ruby, Lucas, and Raxxin slowly following. 

“I, I don't understand. She spared me, she didn't even attack me.” Kallur said to Norah who was still there.

“Of course she did. She wasn't going to kill you. We still need you Your Highness.” She does a sarcastic curtsy. “She's hot headed, impatient, and a pain in the ass, but the thing she is the most is forgiving.”

“She is? Doesn't seem like it.” 

“Well that's cus you're special Prince pretty boy, she doesn't like you, but she doesn't hate you. But she needs you, we all do. So she tolerates you.”

“I guess I'll have to accept that.”

“Duh! Now come on, there's gonna be quite a few people who will want to meet you.” 

 

-oXo-

 

Allura and Peter sprinted out to the clearing where Shiro and Coran were waiting. 

“Mom's back! There's so much to share. So much has happened.” Peter says as they watch a small shuttle initiate it's landing sequence. The ship finally lands and a dozen people proceed to exit. 

“Mom!”  
“Mom!” 

The twins run up and nearly tackle their mother with a bear hug. “Kids I've missed you so much.” 

“No hug for an old man?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Grandpa Sam!!!” The twins shout as they leap out of Pidges arms and into their grandfather's, the great Sam Holt. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked happily surprised.

“Yeah grandpa, aren't you supposed to be retired?” Allura asked.

“Oh Lu, we both know that if your grandmother were here she'd be kicking my butt for not helping my grandchildren.” he said with a solemn sadness in his voice.

“Yeah Mom would've totally kicked your ass if you didn't come.” Pidge says nudging her father lovingly. 

“And I would've beaten Lance's ass if he didn't let me come.” a female voices says from behind Sam and Pidge.

“Aunt Veronica!!” Allura shouts. “I've missed you.” 

“Not as much as I've missed you.” She hugs her niece.

“Hi there Petey!” Veronica squeezes his cheek. 

“Why must you always do that?” He asked rubbing his cheek.

“It bothered my brother when I did it to him, and the tradition must live on.” She teased.

Sam looked around. “Say there kids, where are my favorite grandalteans?”

“Right here grandpa Sam.” Ruby runs up and hugs him.

“Where's my favorite little altean nephew?” Veronica asks. Seeing Lucas she sprints over to give his cheeks a nice squeeze.

“Oh no, she's going to pinch me.” He gulps with fear and looks to Keira and Raxxin for help. 

Veronica hugs Lucas and follows it up with some cheek pinching. Pidge, Sam and the rest of the kids walk up to greet the three. 

“General McClain. It's a pleasure to see you again.” Keira says as she extends her hand. 

Veronica slaps the hand aside and gives Keira a hug. “Please call me Veronica. Gosh, it's been so long, I haven't seen you since you were 12. And look at you now, you've grown into a beautiful young woman. How are your parents? I haven't had a chance to talk with your mom in like a year.”

“Thank you. And my parents are doing well, busy, but well.”

“So Lucas how's green treating you?” Pidge asked.

“Green is treating me great, about a month ago we formed Voltron after we communed with the lions.” He was saying excitedly. “I got to meet Trigel.”

“You met Trigel? Isn't she the coolest.” Pidge exclaimed.

“Trigel?? I thought your girlfriend's name was Wendra?” Raxxin asked. 

“WHAT GIRLFRIEND?” Veronica and Pidge ask in unison.

“Uhhhh what's that dad?? Coming!!” He ran away back towards the castle.

“She seems like a sweetheart, we've only had the pleasure of meeting her through his vidcaller.” Allura says.

“Plus she's smokin hot!” Peter adds and him and Raxxin high five.

Keira smacks both of them on the head. “Not helping.” She gestures her head towards the confused looks on Veronica and Pidge.

“Anyways, come we have a lot to discuss.” Pidge remarks as everyone makes their way to the castle. “Kinkade, Rizavi, let's start setting up base camp and link our comms with Atlas. Let's try to make this done by dinner.” She order out of her earpiece.

 

-oXo-

 

*The Meeting*

“Ok so as you can see here based on the scouts and reports, there's been various accounts of people and creatures disappearing in the outer rim planets, but nothing concrete.” Pidge says pointing at the large screen of the debriefing room.

“That's how it started. On Silaas. People disappeared here and there, animals too. But nothing tremendous.” Kallur interrupted. 

“We also have a video report from Keith he sent us a week ago.” Veronica states. She pulls it up on screen and presses play.

Norah and Keira watched as their father appeared on screen. He was back in his Blade of Marmora Admiral uniform. He was a happy sight for the two.

“This is Admiral Keith of the Blade Of Marmora. This is Corrupted Report 0.1.1.

There have been a lot of rumours of shadows appearing during the night. Natives of the outer rim have reported cracks in the sky. 

These events seemed to be linked with the shadows that appear. They splinter in the sky lasts only a few minutes.

We have slowly been trying to evacuate several of the underdeveloped planets. Most have accepted our aid. Some have been hesitant to give up their planet.

We have also seen increased activity of space pirates and new pirates called 'Source Hunters’ they seem to be quintessence bounty hunters although it's unclear. They stick to the outer rim but have been trying to steal from the Galran Army as well.

More work is to be done by us. We are on the brink of war out here, most colonies believe we are trying to rule them, rebellions have been breaking out in the larger colonies on the more developed planets. 

One thing is clear. Whatever is coming, it is in no hurry. It's slow, methodical in its approach. As if it's testing our universe's response. No doubt if we go to war it will seize the opportunity to strike. Will send more reports in the upcoming months. Over and out.”

The message ends.

“As you can see, the situation is…. concerning. Us interfering with these colonies on the Outer Rim has caused some trouble. Natives are siding with space pirates over our aid.” Pidge pauses. 

“If a war breaks out in the outer rim, we are currently forced to keep all other aid or relief from entering the Outer Rim. Voltron and the Atlas III will stay here to set up a home base.” She paused again watching the disappointed faces of the paladins.

Shiro steps forward from his place beside Veronica. “We will be the main base for the Coalition and Galran forces. New Altea is the halfway point between our Earth forces of the Atlas and the Galran forces in the outer rim. Wherever these Corrupted show, we can be there to assist.”

“This is bullshit.” Keira says quietly so only the other Paladins can here. The others nod in agreement. 

“I understand many of you came here to help.” Shiro continued, “But right now the best thing we can do is be prepared and supportive of our friends and allies on the front lines.” 

“You're all dismissed.” Pidge confirmed. 

 

*Later That Night* 

The paladin's along with Kallur, Peter, and Ruby are sitting away from everyone. They have been eating dinner in silence. 

“I can't believe mom is sidelining us. We've come so far in these two months. Who knows how much longer we are going to just sit around and do nothing.” Allura says pushing her plate away. Raxxin grabs the plate from her.

“I mean it can't be to bad if we can stay here and truly perfect Voltron. Besides we might accidentally cause a war letting the corrupted make their move.” He says while consuming Allura's dinner.

“Raxxin is right.” Keira says causing everyone to stop eating and look at her with shocked and confused looks. 

“My dad's report is correct. And so is your mom's. If we do something foolish like fly off to help assist then we may do more damage than good. As a Lieutenant for the Blades we've trained to limit error and casualties. This is the best way to do both.” Norah nodded with agreement.

“Keira's assessment is right. Blades are tactile in their approach and if Dad fears war if we show up, then he's probably right.” Norah said backing up her sister. 

“Well Keira you're the leader of Voltron, we're with you and your decision.” Kallur stated, placing his hand on her shoulder to reassure her, she shot him a deathly glance. He immediately retracted it for fear of losing his hand. 

“Thank you Kallur. It stings now, but let's just focus on being our best selves. When they come, we'll be ready. When they come and Voltron is there to stop them, they wish they hadn't.” She smiled. The group cheered and raised their glasses.


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four months since the Atlas III crew arrived on New Altea. Pidge and Shiro have been receiving weekly reports from Lance, Hunk, Matt, Acxa and Keith. The children have been experiencing a bit of cabin fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to update. Life, you know. Well here we are the end of Part 1. It's been a fun ride, and I can't wait to continue to grow with these characters. 
> 
> While this is ultimately a war story, it is a slow build. I wanted to try to flesh out these characters and make them feel like the kids of our favorite Paladins. 
> 
> This part and most of part 2 will be continuing their growth. But there will be fighting and missions in part 2. That I promise. 
> 
> Don't read the end notes before finishing cus spoilers.

“There are thousands of reports of flashing lights in the night sky, of people vanishing the following day. The strange lights have expanded to throughout the known Universe. 

Multiple colonies have joined together to form the Outer Rim Rebellion Alliance. O.R.R.A. to counter the Coalitions control. Heavily developed planets have erupted into civil war over joining O.R.R.A or the Coalition. “The Wild Frontier” is truly living up to the nickname, it's complete chaos. But whatever you do, do not send Voltron. We cannot risk a true uprising and union of all the Outer Rim planets. Voltron must only be used to fight the corrupted. If it is used to stop these uprisings, I'm afraid that these outer rim colonies will reject any form of help from the Coalition leading or an all out war. This is Keith Kogane Corrupted report 4.1.1. Good Luck.”

The silence over took the debriefing room. The Paladin's looked worried, Norah and Keira especially. They had never seen their father so worked up, so exhausted, so sad. 

“I can't believe shit has gone downhill so fast. Merely four months ago we were patiently giving relief aid and evacuation prep to these underdeveloped planets. Now they're starting to revolt? This doesn't make any sense.” Shiro paused, “This has to be Vydraal and the corrupted.” 

“Perhaps, but there's nothing we can do. These flashes that show up are just that. We don't know how people are being abducted, they're just gone.” Pidge responded concerningly. 

“Well that's enough for today guys, let's everyone get some rest, there's plenty of work to do tomorrow. We're going to try to form Voltron's mega wings.” Shiro said dismissing the Paladin's. 

The eight of them rose out of their chairs and walked out in silence. No one knew what to say. They were scared for their parents, for their families, for the universe.

“What are we going to do?” Peter quietly asked as the gang tried to relax themselves in their personal lounge area. It was set up when Atlas III first arrived. They brought along plenty of Earth gear, devices and games for the younger travelers and the paladin's themselves. 

The group hated the idea of a “kid zone” initially but learned quickly that it was actually a nice place for them to spend time together without any adult supervision. They started using it almost every day. 

There were large screens broadcasting altean television which Lucas upgraded to show universal news. A fully installed kitchen. There were plenty of seats and chairs for them all to use. Overall it was actually a nice lounge for them. 

Keira was in the kitchen brewing herself some coffee. They had ran out a month before the Atlas arrived and it had nearly driven her crazy. She sat up on top the countertop waiting. Kallur had taken a seat in the kitchen at the center island, Raxxin was making some concoction in front of them. Norah, Ruby, Allura, and Peter were relaxing on the couches and lounge chairs by the screens. Lucas was at the kitchen table which he had made a mini lab out of. It was covered in junk and parts. 

“So let's go do something I'm tired of being stuck on this damn planet.” Kallur sighed.

“Whoa, Kallur are you seriously suggesting something fun and not Voltron related?” Peter asked

“Maybe.” He teased.

“I guess some nice R&R could do us some good.” Lucas who had stopped his tinkering. 

“We could say we're going to pick up some supplies or something and take one of the transports from the Atlas.” Allura stated. 

“Yeah!! That could work.” Raxxin agreed.

Lucas pulled out his tablet and started to mess with it. “Looks like there's a celebration on a planet not to far from here. Planet Tyada?” He searched for the name of the celebration. “Something called the Festival of Lights.” 

“Well that sounds nice. I like lights.” Norah teased. 

It was decided. They would sneak away to the Festival of Lights taking place on Tyada, and let off some steam. For the first time in six months, they could do something fun, something non-Voltron related.

They wait until dinner when everyone has gone back inside the castle. Peter sneaks aboard to ensure that no one is on the ship. Kallur and Keira lead the rest in once given the all clear.

Norah takes control to pilot, Peter joins her as copilot. He enters the coordinates of Tyada and they launch. 

Everyone is feeling giddy and a little bit nervous. They're breaking protocol. 

“Mom is going to be so pissed when they realize were gone.” Peter claimed, some hesitation in his voice.

“Who says they're going to find out?” Keira asked with a smirk. She left a pretty convincing note stating they took the ship to explore the other side of Altea.

“Keira left a note. So we should be fine.” Kallur acknowledged. “So how much longer till we get there?” 

“Five minutes maybe?” Norah answered. They had been flying for thirty minutes now. 

Soon after, the once small dot in the distance grew to the large planet as they made their approach. 

“Whoa, this planet looks super weird. It's nothing like Altea or Earth.” Ruby pointed out as they made their descent into the atmosphere. 

She was right, the entire planet was encased in ice. Everything was frozen. The trees, the rivers, the whole planet. They landed on a cliff overlooking the town. Even the buildings were made of ice. 

“You could've told us that this planet was an ice cube Lucas. We're completely underdressed.” Allura glowered. She was only wearing a short sleeve crop top. 

“Just use my jacket.” Norah gestured to her pilots jacket that was hanging on her chair. “I don't mind, us Galran are immune to the cold.” 

“Right,” Keira says smacking the back of Norah's head. “Or have you forgotten that we're only half-glaran and very much susceptible to cold.” She rolled her eyes. “idiot.” She whispered to herself. 

“When when we're trying to have fun we fail.” Lucas remarked feeling bad that he let his friends down. “And not to make it worse, but there's a storm developing so we're going to be stuck her for awhile.” 

Peter stood up and pointed at Lucas, “clearly this is all Lucas’ fault. I vote we leave him here so he can learn some lesson or something.” He teased. 

“I second that. Screw you bro!” Ruby butted in. A devilish smirk showed on her face. Peter obviously had only been joking, and she was always be down to prank her older brother, so she went along. 

“Yeah I agree. We should definitely leave him he sorta deserves it. Plus turning him into a popsicle would be hilarious.” Raxxin teased. 

Lucas slowly backed away towards Keira. “You're not really going to let them leave me here right?” He nervously asked. 

“Of course not.” She said softly. “BUT, I don't see anything wrong with tossing you out in this cold for a few hours.” She grabbed his arm and started to pull him closer to the door. 

She nods to Peter as he opens the hatch. 

Kallur jumps in front of them all. “You can't be serious. Treating the young one like this?” 

“We weren't actually going to do it!” Ruby yelled. Frustrated that their prank was ruined. 

“Seriously Prince Pretty Boy! You really think that we would actually throw our friend into the freezing cold and leave him there for a few hours?” she had let go of Lucas’ arm as he stepped away to the copilot's chair. 

“Well I wouldn't know. Seems like a very real possibility with you. You're very mean if you didn't know.” He teased. 

Everyone waited for her response. They all knew that no matter what, this was going to lead to a shouting match and maybe even a dual. 

Suddenly Pidge appeared on the communication screen saving them from the argument and the awkward silence that always followed. 

“Dammit! Peter, Allura!! You two are in so much quiznacking trouble. You left the quiznacking planet! I swear to science there will be reckoning!! You!!!” She was cut short as Shiro interrupted her and took control of the screen.

“you didn't have to lie, that's very immature. You could've just told us you were leaving. But that will have to be dealt with another time. We need you to return immediately. Something is happening here on Altea.” He ended the transmission. 

“Oh shit, we're in so much trouble!” Peter shouted at Allura as she just rolled her eyes.

“Shiro sounded really concerned. We need to go right now.” Kallur said as Norah nodded and started the transport back up. 

“But the storm!” Norah argued. 

“You know I hate saying this, but you're the best pilot ever known, better than Dad, better than me. I need you to do this. Get us through this storm. We need to get back.” Keira softly stated. She never really gave Norah credit for her piloting skills. It always made her a little jealous that she was better than her at something. But even she couldn't deny how skilled she truly was in the sky. 

Norah smiled and nodded. “All right everyone strap up. This will be a little rough.”

She started the engine and launched. The storm was brutal, ice had formed over the window, despite clearing it, the ice returned. Norah was flying blind, but she had her instincts. She trusted her instincts.

She flew hard, despite constantly getting hit with ice or strong gusts of wind, she flew. Despite the screaming and shouting of her friends, she flew. Despite all the warnings and alerts, she flew. And she flew successfully.

They flew through five minutes of icy hell and finally had cleared the storm. The transport had taken some bumps and bruises but it was rill functional. 

She proudly smiled at herself and let out a small sigh of relief. She turned around and looked back to see everyone clutching to the safety guards and each other. 

“All clear.” She joyfully proclaimed.

Everyone released a collective sigh of relief. Kallur looked down to see Keira at one point during the bumpy flight had grabbed his hand. He cleared his throat to let her know what she had done.

Keira looked down, her eyes widened with embarrassment, followed by fake outrage. She pulled her hand away from his and punched him in the chest. “Don't ever try to hold my hand again.” She unbuckled and walked to the cockpit. 

"Good job sis. Dad would be impressed." Keira and Norah exchanged a smile. "So do you think you could use a copilot?" 

"Of course." 

They made it back rather quickly after escaping the storm. They flew past the Atlas III as they saw two transport ships following them. The night sky was filled with flashing lights, it looked similar to a lighting storm back on Earth.

“This is just like what dad said other planets have been seeing.” Norah said as everyone squeezed into the cockpit to take a look.

“Shit, this isn't good. How long until we touch down?” Keira nervously asked. Raxxin and Peter shared a nervous look. They had never heard Keira sound so unsure. 

“Any second.”

They start to land in the clearing. Keira opened the hatch and jumped out the second they touched down. She ran to Shiro and Pidge who were patiently standing near the entrance to the castle. 

“I'm sorry, this was my fault. I convinced everyone that we needed a little break from training.” 

“It's fine. I understand.” Shiro responded with a reassuring smile. 

“There's more important things to deal with right now.” Pidge said looking up to the night sky. 

Keira looked up as a flash streaked through the sky. She looked back to her team quickly approaching.

“Don't worry guys, I've cleared everything up already.” 

The group gave some confused looks but decided not to question her. 

“C'mon kids, let's get inside. There's something we need to show you.” Pidge stated as she turned to enter the castle. 

Everyone followed. 

“Why did you take the blame? This was my plan." Peter asked whispering to Keira. 

“It's my job. I'm the leader of this team. I need to take responsibility for the actions of all of us. Everything that we do, anything that happens to us, I'm responsible.” She whispered back. 

They entered one of the meeting rooms, Coran was there waiting for them.

“Excellent you're all here. Number five can you please show them.”

“What am I supposed to show them?” Lucas asked. 

“No, not you number five. The original number five.” He teased.

Pidge rolled her eyes, and walked up the control panel. She started to type “I told you, there can't be two number fives. It's Katie now.” 

“Of course Katie just missed calling you number five.” he teased to break the tension.

She smiled shaking her head in amusement. “Alright let's see.” She continued typing, “we've been receiving some sort of interference when we scan the flashes. Something is definitely trying to break through.” 

“Break through?” Allura asked her mom.

“These flashes aren't just random lights, it's acting as a door. Something is trying to open it. My guess is corrupted.” Pidge continued.

“Corrupted? Here?” Kallur questioned. “But all the reports indicated that the most likely Corrupted sighting would be in the outer rim.”

“Yes, but we can't assume what Vydraal and the corrupted are planning. It's an advanced A.I. it's probably gone over millions of possibilities and outcomes.” Pidge answered. 

“Precisely, but attacking head on would be very ineffective, I've gone over the math and the probability for an invading force. The outer rim still proves to be the safest option.” Lucas interrupted.

“But if it's the highest probability of attack, it could very well have known that's where our focus would be.” Pidge answered.

“And the next best probability for a surprise attack would be to attack the least expecting planet.” The two said simultaneously.

“Us.” Raxxin said. 

“Dude, you understood that shit?” Peter whispered. 

“So what do we do?” Keira asked.

“Prepare for a possible attack. We've already sent Atlas members around the planet stationed at the larger cities.” Shiro answered. “But the most likely attack would be here, the castle and the capital. If those are the first to fall…” 

“Then the rest of the planet would fall.” Norah answered. She turned to her friends. “It's basic battle strategy. If the main military base and the capital are the same location, then it's quite simple. You take out the base to limit communication among the rest of the forces and wipe out the majority of supplies. And”

“Take out the capital to overthrow the government causing instability around the planet.” Keira finished. 

“So it's like two birds, one stone. One attack, two targets.” Raxxin simplified for Peter. 

“Yeah I got that one.” He responded.

“With our forces spread out over the planet. Voltron is needed here” Shiro finished. 

“You heard the man. C'mon team, let's form Voltron.” Keira ordered.

The five Paladins transformed into their armour and ran out of the room and to their lions. 

“What about us?” Ruby asked. 

“Sweetie I need you to go check on Aunt Romelle ok? She's having some trouble doing simple things due to her pregnancy. Can you do that?” Shiro politely asked his daughter. 

She rolled her eyes. She knew that he was trying to hide her, to keep her safe. She knew she could help, her alchemy could be used for something. “Of course dad. Can you bring me to her.” 

“Of course sweetie.” 

The two left the room hand in hand. 

“But what about us? Surely we can be of some assistance.” Kallur asked.

“Yes you both can. Unfortunately we still haven't been able to figure out how to ignite the transformation for your pod. That ship would be useful, that's where the two of you would be.” Pidge sighed. “But for now you will be ground forces with me and Shiro. C'mon.” She gestured them to follow as they walked outside to the clearing. 

The Paladin's were sitting in their lions waiting. “Here put these on. It's to communicate with the Paladin's and us.” Pidge handed the two small earpieces. 

Shiro was making his way towards them from the castle when suddenly the sky broke. A large rupture appeared in the night sky as a small glowing object plunged towards the surface.

“Shit this is to soon, we weren't predicting anything for a few more hours.” Pidge shouted 

Kallur and Peter made their way towards the falling object. It was shimmering with radiant white light. It looked almost like what a shooting star would look like up close. 

The object crashed in the middle of the clearing destroying Princess Allura's monument. 

The four surround the still glowing object as the lions all take aim. 

The still glowing object opens it's hatch as a glowing figure steps out. The glowing stops as the figure collapses.

“Stand down.” Shiro orders. 

Pidge gasps “Holy quiznack, is that Allu..”

“My sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the chapter titles for the upcoming Part 2. A little tease. 
> 
> 1\. Melanor  
> 2\. Firsts  
> 3\. Arus  
> 4\. The Corrupted  
> 5\. A Needed Reunion  
> 6\. Gone Hunting
> 
> A lot is in store for our Next Gen kids. Will they rise to the challenge or crumble under the pressure.


End file.
